The Ultimate Football game
by PowerPen
Summary: Liked Hergan's 'The Game' so much, wrote my own. Completely insane. Laugh out loud funny. My first story please R & R. Rating for protection, probably really around K plus. Written w RachelGirl and Ghostwrit3r.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** The Animorph people belong to K.A, Teddy & Johnathan belong to those Arsenic and Old Lace people, and Lee Jordan belongs to J. K. Rowling, and Brett Farve belongs to himself. And anybody else who doesn't belong to me belongs to somebody else.

**ANIMORPHS: THE ULTIMATE FOOTBALL GAME**

** PART 1: THE PREPARATION **

"GRRROWWWWWWRRRR!" Rachel roared, swinging her paw into a Hork-Bajir warrior. It bellowed and slashed into her shoulder.

The Animorphs were at the yeerk pool, attempting to save the Governor from being infested. They were doing a very bad job.

(Get him! Get him!) Jake screamed at Cassie.

(I can't get to him! I'm battling three Taxxons!) She yelled desperately.

The Governor was being dragged down the pier by a Hork-Bajir. He was kicking and cursing.

(COME ON!) Jake snarled, clamping his deadly teeth into the arm of a Hork-Bajir. The shot it was aiming at Marco missed by a hair. (Can anybody get to him?)

A yelp came from across the room. (He got my front paw!) Cassie yelled (I might need some backup!)

FWAAP! FWAAP! FWAAP!

(You appeared as if you required assistance.) Ax said calmly as the Taxxons slumped upon the ground.

(GET HIM!!!!!) Jake bellowed. The Governor's head was being shoved into the yeerk pool.

TTTSSSEEERRR! Tobias spiraled down from the top of the cavern, a blur of red feathers.

Tobias went swooping at the Hork-Bajir... And past him.

(WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!?) Jake screamed, tearing into Hork-Bajir as he tried to reach the Governor.

Tobias hit a controller who wasn't doing anything. She screamed and started hitting at Tobias.

(I have Kim! I have Kim! What should I do with her?) Tobias yelled.

Try to imagine a tiger slapping it's forehead. It looks very funny.

(IT'S WAR TIME!) Rachel screamed, and barreled through the fight, making a beeline for the Governor.

(YEE-HAH!) A gorilla dove from the top of a cage and landed on Rachel's back.

(Marco! What are you doing!?!?) Rachel yelled, slashing through a Taxxon.

(Someone has to grab him, Xena.) Marco said. (Besides, this is fun! Giddy-Up!)

(Shut up before I throw you!) Rachel yelled. Marco grabbed a human controller and started swinging him at the Hork-Bajir in front of Rachel.

(AHH!) Cassie screamed. She went flying through the air and landed in the yeerk pool.

(AHH AHH AHH AHH AHH AHH!) Cassie cried. (I don't want to be a controller!)

(Swim, You idiot!) Marco yelled. Cassie started splashing and kicking.

(I can't! I'm too scared!) She cried. Her head popped under the water.

(Oh. My. God.) Marco said. (Head for the yeerk pool, Xena.)

He kicked Rachel on her sides. Rachel growled and bucked Marco through the air.

(AHH!) Marco yelled. He landed in the yeerk pool. (Rachel!)

(Giddy-up that!) Rachel snapped, and bit down on the Governor's leg.

"YAAAAAHHH!" He screamed. Rachel dragged him from the yeerk pool.

(Hey! He has a slug!) Tobias yelled. He saw a slug sticking halfway into his ear.

(I can't see it!) Rachel growled. Her bear eyesight wasn't that good. (Kill it for me, Tobias!)

(I can't get it!) Tobias yelled. (I'm trying to get Kim to Jake!)

(Tobias!) Ax snarled. (Please cease attempting to seize Kim and assist Rachel!)

(ANDALITE BANDITS!)

Everybody froze. A very large, green creature had just crashed through the wall. It looked like the Jolly green giant, except the Jolly green giant didn't have claws protruding from every inch of it's flesh.

It waved it's claws. (You will not escape this time, Andalite Bandits!)

(Wanna bet, creep?) Marco snarled in an amused voice. (HEY TOBIAS!)

Visser Three lunged at Marco. Hork-Bajir and Human controllers scattered from under his shadow.

(LOOP AROUND-) Marco began, but cut off with a yell. Visser Three had just tackled Marco.

It was roughly like the empire state building falling on top on an ant.

"Tobias!!" Screamed the free humans angrily from their cages. "LOOP AROUND-"

Their cages suddenly filled up with water. The Humans were flailing and trying to close their mouths.

(HA! Fools.) Visser sneered. (Do you think that we didn't take counter measures against you activating that vile creatures awesome powers?!?!)

Visser swung his claws and started hitting the Animorphs. (AGH!) Jake cried. He could only count to three on his legs.

(HELP!)

(AHH!)

(HE GOT ME!)

(NOOOOO!)

It was over before it started. All of the Animorphs were out, except Tobias. He was flying above the Visser's head, preparing for one last attack.

Suddenly, one of the human controllers looked up, his face twitching crazily. "Tobias!" He gasped out.

He was struggling with his yeerk. "L-L-Loop around Uh.. Uh...Us!!"

The yeerk clapped his hand over his mouth, but it was too late.

Tobias looked down at the human controller. (What did you say?) he asked.

Mr. Tidwell jumped up and down angrily. "He said loop around us, you stupid idiot!" He screamed.

(Oh!) Tobias said, his eyes glowing red. He prepared to loop like he had never looped before.

TSSEEERR! He screamed, and circled insanely around the yeerk pool. (I don't see anything, Mr. Tidwell! What am I looking for?)

Mr. Tidwell closed his eyes and pointed a dracon beam at his head.

Two thousand hosts all broke free of their yeerks from sheer anger. "ARGGHH!" they screamed in frustration. **"TOBIAS!! LOOOOOOOP AROOUND UUUSSSS!"** They bellowed.

(Ohhhhh!) Tobias said. He flapped to gain altitude. His eyes glowed red. And then...

Time froze.

"No! No! No!" Marco cried. "Why, Ellimist? Why? What did I ever do to you?"

NOTHING MARCO. I BROUGHT YOU HERE FOR A REASON.

"It better be one of a reason!" Marco yelled.

"Yeah!" Jake snapped.

I WAS BORED. SO WAS CRYAK. THIS WAR HAS BEEN GOING ON FOR TOO LONG. ME AND CRYAK HAVE DECIDED ON A FAST, EXCITING METHOD OF DETERMINING WHO RULES THE GALAXY.

"Exciting?" Cassie said. "But what about earth? What about the animals? What about humans? You can't just write off a whole planet for the sake of your excitement. Please, Ellimist. I know that it is boring, but can't you continue battling Cryak the slow way? For our sake? For me?"

I MIGHT HAVE IF YOU HADN'T SAID FOR YOU. WE HAVE EXAMINED THE GALAXY FOR THE MOST EXCITING GAME, AND WE HAVE FOUND IT.

(Ahh.) Ax nodded wisely. (You of course mean Andalite Blade Ball.)

NO.

(Huh?) Ax looked surprised. (Oh! You must be thinking of Holo-Wars, the third most popular game on the Andalite home world.)

NO.

(What?)Ax looked puzzled. (I cannot think of what you mean? Certainly not hoof-races, or grass eating contests.)

NO, YOU ARROGANT ANDALITTE! THE HUMAN GAME OF FOOTBALL!

(What?!?!?) Ax exploded. (A _human_ game? I assumed that Ellimists were a very intelligent advanced species. Obviously I was mistaken.)

**YES, YOU WERE MISTAKEN. ELLIMISTS ARE NOTHING BUT MEDDLING FOOLS.**

Rachel's eyes narrowed. "Cryak." She hissed.

**YES, PITIFUL HUMAN. I HAVE ALREADY CHOOSEN MY FIFTEEN. HAVE YOU CHOSEN YOURS?**

"Fifteen?" Marco sniggered. "Man, I thought you were all-knowing. Football only has seven players."

**NOT OUR FOOTBALL, IDIOT.**

I FORGOT TO TELL YOU. WE HAVE INVENTED OUR OWN VERSION OF FOOTBALL. I WILL PROVIDE YOU WITH A RULE BOOK.

An extremely thick book, about half the size of Marco, appeared. Everyone groaned in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

(This is impossible!) Ax moaned.

Ellimist had given them one week to get ready, and they had immediately met at Ax's scoop. Ax had stayed up five days straight reading through the rule book, while the others stayed up and discussed who they might choose.

(I have just finished the introduction.) Ax said with false cheeriness. (Only 2.7 million pages to go.)

His stalk eyes had turned a shade darker from reading for five days.

"Maybe you should take a break." Tobias suggested, putting his hand on Ax's shoulder.

(NO! NO!) Ax cried. (I MUST finish this. I have to!)

"Ax-man." Marco sighed. He grunted and pushed the book into a corner. "Take a break. Try to get some rest. You're not a machine."

Everybody in the room froze. "Erek!" Marco yelled. "He can read this stupid rulebook. Finally, metal man comes in useful."

"Marco!" Jake snapped. "You're just angry because the Chee refused to play Hyper-Ball."

"Yeah, I'm angry!" Marco shouted. "The stupid Chee refuse to play stupid Hyper-Ball because of their stupid non-violence programming!"

"And because Jake said no to Pinkston joining the team." Rachel smirked.

"Yes, I'm mad because Jake said no to Pinkston!" Marco hollered. "Pinkston is the man!"

"Pinkston's not the man." Erek said as he walked into the scoop. "His catch-miss average is 71.6 lower than everyone else in the league. And by the way, your parents are going crazy looking for you."

"We don't have time for them." Jake said, rubbing his eyes. They had dark bags under them. "Do you think you can get Steve Young to play for us, Erek?"

Erek was about to speak, But Marco cut in. "Pfffff! You know Pinkston is better than Steve young any day!"

"Steve Young would _Slaughter_ Pinkston!" Jake retorted hotly. "Come to think of it, my _grandma_ would slaughter Pinkston!"

"HA!" Marco laughed. "Pinkston would beat Young like batman would beat Spiderman."

"That's right Marco." Jake said. "Pinkston _would_ beat Young like batman would beat Spiderman, Because batman _can't_ beat Spiderman!"

"Let's not start another Batman vs. Spiderman argument." Rachel growled.

"Um-" Erek started, but was interrupted.

"You know batman would KILL Spiderman." Marco argued.

"Um, aren't we supposed to be discussing football strategy?" Tobias asked.

"We are!" Jake yelled. "Steve Young, Jerry Rice, and Brett Farve. They'd totally kick butt on Cryak's team."

"Now, I'll let you have your Brett Farve, But Steve & Jerry?" Marco shook his head. "I'm thinking Donnovan and Pinkston."

"DONNOVAN AND PINKSTON!!!!!" Jake Bellowed. Everyone flinched, and Cassie woke up. Jake walked slowly towards Marco, quivering with rage. "Tell me that you are joking, and I won't have to kill you."

"I'm dead serious, Jake man." Marco said.

"LISTEN!" Erek yelled. Everybody quieted down. "I skimmed through the rulebook while you two were yelling, and I found that you aren't allowed to have any professionals from any games even slightly resembling Hyper-ball. Sorry."

Erek sat down and started reading the rest of the rulebook.

"Hey Erek, Are there going to be any hot cheerleaders there?" Marco asked.

Erek just looked at Marco. Marco shut up.

**----The Next Day----**

"Okay." Erek said. "Finished."

The Animorphs sat up and rubbed their eyes. "Why'd you have to be such a fast reader?" Tobias said grumpily. They only had about two hours of sleep before Erek woke them up.

"Here's a quick summary: Two teams of fifteen battle on the Hyper-ball field, which is 1000-Yards long." Erek began, but Rachel interrupted.

"1000 yards?" Rachel snapped. "Don't you mean 100?"

"No, I said 1000 and I meant 1000." Erek said calmly. "Don't interrupt me again. Two teams of fifteen on a 1000-yard long Hyper-Ball field. Four members of the team are just backup players in case somebody is injured or dead-"

"You can _die_?" gasped Cassie, eyes wide.

"Yes." Erek snapped. "Any tactics you can employ to stop the other team are allowed, including death.

The field is enclosed in a 1 mile high steel-mesh dome to separate the spectators from the players. The outside of the dome is divided in to two sections by a force field, to separate the spectators supporting different teams. It was designed by Ellimist and Cryak to be fool-proof. The object of the game is to have the most points before the end of the week."

"Week?!?!" Everybody moaned.

"Every team gets five rest periods." Erek growled. "To get points, you must get the Hyper-ball, a sphere made from an extremely light weight aluminum, to your touch-down. If you run it back you get three points. The Hyper ball will glow red in the dark, and so will the yard lines. Ellimist and Cryak are searching the galaxy for a commentator and an unbiased referee."

"It will be really hard to find one!" Cassie said loudly. "I mean, everyone in the galaxy is going to be either for the yeerks or against them."

Erek gave Cassie a very long, hard look. "Now the rules for player picking. The player's power ranking has to be less than Gamma-Infin-E, They can not have professionally played anything remotely related to Hyperball before, their ages cannot exceed 200 gala-years, or be less than 5 gala-years. The Player must be sentient, and it must know what it's getting itself into. A player's size must not ever exceed 1.8 gala-feet, The number of limbs may not exceed 5000, It should be reasonably capable of holding the Hyperball, although that is not required, and no player may play if they were the result of genetic modification. Technological enhancements are acceptable, although they must be intrinsic changes."

"I believe I speak for everybody when I say: Huh?" Marco said.

(You do not speak for me) Ax smirked. (I understood him perfectly.)

"So, No Brett Farve?" Jake said sadly.

"And no Pinkston?" Marco said sadly.

Erek shook his head. "Sorry. Who are you going to pick now?"

"Well..." Jake thought for a second. "The Animorphs obviously make 6, so we need 9 more players..."

"Are you SURE you can't play Erek?" Rachel asked. "You would totally kill everyone!"

"I can't play anyway, even if it weren't against my programming." Erek said. "Cryak said no technology, remember? He made sure we couldn't play."

"Hmm. I have an idea.." Jake said. "But we've got to hurry. We only have a few hours left."


	3. Chapter 3

Tobias and Ax flapped through the dry air. There were no thermals, and a weak breeze.

(Why couldn't Cryak and Ellimist pick a nice week for this stupid Hyper-Ball game?) Tobias grumbled.

They were headed for the Hork-Bajir colony. They had decided to get four of the free Hork-Bajir to play with them.

(I hope that they agree.) Ax said. (Or all of this flying would be a waste.)

(Almost there.) Tobias said, flapping madly. (Man, I need a good breakfast.)

(Perhaps we should get some Cinnamon Buns?) Ax said eagerly.

(Sorry, Ax-man.) Tobias laughed. He pulled back his wings and dove for the valley. (Here we are.)

Ax followed Tobias, and they both pulled up in front of a very startled Hork-Bajir.

(Hey, Jara Hamee.) Tobias said.

Jara Hamee glared at him, clinging by one hand onto a branch. "You frighten Jara Hamee." He said accusingly.

(Sorry.) Tobias said. (Do you know where Toby is?)

"Toby down." Jara Hamee said grumpily.

Tobias swooped down and found Toby chatting with Ket Halpak.

"Hello Tobias." Toby said.

(We REALLY need your help.) Tobias said. He swiftly explained about the Hyper-Ball game. (Can you spare anybody?)

"Yes." Toby said. She let out a frightening yell, and all of the Hork-Bajir clustered around her. "Who will follow Tobias?"

All of the Hork-Bajir raised their hands.

"Who will follow him with the risk of losing their lives?" Toby asked.

Nobody lowered their hands.

"Ok, then." Toby sighed. "Let's try this a different way. Who thinks they can understand football?"

All of the Hork-Bajir lowered their hands.

"No!" Toby said, smiling. "I need at least three of you."

Jara Hamee and Ket Halpak raised their hands.

"Tobias freed us." Ket Halpak said. "Tobias good. He save us from yeerks. Yeerks bad. We help him, even if we study for year."

She looked worn out from the speech.

"That's good." Toby nodded. "I need one more."

A small Hork-Bajir raised his hand. Bek.

(We need a big Hork-Bajir.) Tobias said.

"I help!" Bek cried.

(We can't use you!) Tobias said.

"Why not?" Toby said fiercely. "Bek is as brave as any Hork-Bajir. He dealt with all of the hardships that we did. He suffered with us all. When he was captured, he did not tell the yeerks where we were.

You are young, too, Tobias. Human youths do not usually fight. You do just as good as any Human Adult, and Bek will do as good as an full grown Hork-Bajir. He comes, or none of us do, Tobias."

Tobias, taken aback, was silent for a moment. (Fine.) Tobias said slowly. (I respect your judgment Toby. But I won't pretend that I agree with you.)

"I wouldn't want you to." Toby said. "We'll meet you at Aximilli's scoop."

(Who is the fourth Hork-Bajir?) Ax wondered.

"It is me, of course." Toby said with a big grin, which was very disturbing to see on a Hork-Bajir face. "I would not let my people go into such an important battle without me."

Ax and Tobias flew off, and the four Hork-Bajir raced off into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel marched determinedly over to the door and raised her hand to knock. Then she let it drop to her side.

"I can't do it." Rachel sighed.

(Sure you can, Xena baby!)

Rachel glared up at the roof. Upon it was the most annoying osprey in the world.

"Look, Marco, I haven't talked to her in about a year." Rachel explained. "How can I just knock on her door and demand to talk to her? Maybe you might do it, but some people are polite."

(Um, I didn't want to tell you this, but I can hear her.) Marco said. (She's crying again.)

That did it. Rachel knocked hard on the door. To her surprise, it swung open.

"Melissa?" Rachel called. Now she could hear the sobbing too. "Mr. Chapman? Mrs. Chapman?"

"Their gone." a voice said from the living room.

Rachel walked into the living room. "Melissa?"

"What do you want?" Melissa sniffled.

"I want to change your life Melissa." Rachel snapped. "Pull yourself together, there's not much time."

"What?" Melissa said, looking up at Rachel. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Listen, Those aren't your parents." Rachel said. "They're being forced to do this."

"To do what?" Melissa asked. She lay her head back on the couch.

(To take over the world.) Rachel said.

"What are you talking about?" Melissa asked again.

(The yeerks are trying to take over the world. They're part of a plot to rule the galaxy by Cryak.) Rachel said. (I want to give you a chance to stop them.)

"Yeerks? Cryak?" Melissa looked puzzled, and looked up at Rachel.

Or what used to be Rachel. Instead there was Fluffer McKitten, her cat.

"Rachel?" Melissa looked around.

(Right here.) Rachel said. She hissed loudly, and ran into the kitchen. A moment later, the real Fluffer ran and jumped into Melissa's arms, shaking.

"Two... Fluffers?" Melissa stammered.

Rachel began demorphing. A moment later Rachel was standing there, arms crossed and looking at Melissa.

"Rachel Y-You were Fluffer?" Melissa stammered.

"I morphed Fluffer. It's a big difference." Rachel sat down and started explaining.

"So you want my help? Why?" Melissa asked after Rachel told the whole story.

"Because I think you deserve a chance to hurt those filthy creeps who did this to you, who did this to your parents." Rachel replied. "The nasty slugs who stole your parents from you. Come with me. It's war time."

Melissa looked at Rachel strangely, but followed her out the door.

Time froze.

THE YEERKS ARE ATTEMPTING TO KILL ANY POTENTIAL PLAYERS THEY CAN GET THEIR HANDS ON. THEY ARE ON THEIR WAY HERE. THAT IS ALL.

(Huh?) Marco yelled. (What? Wait-)

Time resumed.

Rachel and Melissa walked out of the door smiling. Marco guessed that things had gone OK. Yahoo for them.

(Rachel, get some wings.) Marco said. (Controllers are looking for us. They are they're trying to kill anyone we might want for out team. They might be coming to kill Melissa.)

Marco wasn't totally tactless. He spoke in a private thought-speak whisper to Rachel.

"I can't leave Melissa." Rachel mouthed.

(Well you're going to have to. I see a couple of black cars coming down the road, driving way over the speed limit.) Marco snapped. (Tell her to hide the best that she can, and come on. You're more important than her.)

"Stuff it, Marco." Rachel said aloud, and started morphing.

But not to bird. Sleek brown fur sprouted from her face and hands. Melissa stepped away in disgust.

(Rachel, the cars are coming.) Marco said (Stop morphing. Even your grizzly can't take out three carloads of controllers.)

"I'm nof mofink griffy." Rachel said, her words garbled by two huge buck teeth that sprouted from her mouth.

Her hair turned black, and swept down her back. Her hands hardened into cold, black hooves, and then she fell over onto all fours. She was a horse.

(Rachel, You are out of time. Get out of there.) Marco yelled.

(Melissa, get on.) Rachel commanded, kneeling so that she could climb on.

Melissa hesitantly clambered onto Rachel's back.

(Giddy-up.) Marco teased half-heartedly. (Should be easier if your a horse and your rider's not a gorilla.)

(Marco, two words: Shut. Up) Rachel said, and started galloping.

(Wrong way, Wrong way!) Marco yelled. (Your headed right for them.)

Rachel skidded on the gravel, and ran the other way. A red laser hit the ground where she used to be.

(Aw, man! They see you Rachel!) Marco yelped.

(I kinda figured that when they fired the laser!) Rachel bellowed, running as fast as she could.

(Hork-Bajir coming from the car! Right, Right!) Marco yelled. (They're trying to cut you off! Go right!)

Melissa clung on to Rachel's mane, bouncing up and generally having a very bad time. She barely managed to hang on when Rachel twisted crazily to the right.

Tsseeww!Tsseeww!

One shot missed Rachel, but the other burned a semi-circular hole in her right flank. She neighed in pain but continued on. She could take the pain. What she was really worried about was if one of the shots hit Melissa.

(Marco!) Rachel snarled.

(I'm sorry! It's getting dark, I couldn't see that human controller.) Marco said. (Uh-Oh. You've got a car in front of you. The driver has a gun.)

Rachel ran, looking wildly around for an escape path. There was only one.

(Rachel!) Marco groaned, as Rachel charged straight for the man.

The man aimed. She pushed harder, snorting for breath. His finger twitched.

Blam!

(NOOOO!)

Rachel jumped! The bullet missed her by centimeters, and she flew over the car.

(YOU. ARE. INSANE!) Marco laughed giddily. (Keep going. Your almost away.)

"Grash Krugh!" A flash of silver, and a cut appeared on Rachel's side.

(Marco!) Rachel bellowed. She reared up, and kicked at the Hork-Bajir.

Melissa, who hadn't said anything when the laser fired, the gun fired, and when a Hork-Bajir Warrior leapt out at her, screamed as she went flying through the air.

(Where is she?) Rachel yelled, flailing her hooves at the Hork-Bajir. She kicked it's Dracon beam from it's hand by pure luck.

(To your right!) Marco said bravely. (Get her and run.)

(What about the Hork-Bajir?) Rachel said, desperately trying fight it. More and more cuts were appearing on her. She was tiring.

(I've got the Hork-Bajir!) Marco said.

(You do not have it! especially not in that body!) Rachel sneered.

(Well you don't either!) Marco snapped. (And I can't carry Melissa, so just go.)

Before Rachel could argue, Marco dove from the sky.

TSSSWWEEEERRRR! He slammed into the Hork-Bajir, and it stumbled back a step.

(GO!) Marco yelled, flailing at it's face like a bird gone psycho.

(No, Marco!) Rachel yelled.

(Get out here before more come!) Marco bellowed, swerving wildly to avoid the flailing blades. (Go or I'll never forgive you.)

TSSEEWW!

A red light shot from the darkness and hit the Hork-Bajir square in the chest. It gazed in amazement at its chest for a moment, then crumpled.

Rachel looked around for the source of the Dracon beam. She was amazed to see a shaking Melissa holding the dropped Dracon beam, still pointing it at where the Hork-Bajir used to be.

(Get back on!) Rachel said, and bit the back of her shirt.

"Alright, Alright!" Melissa said, as Rachel lifted her into the air. She swung onto her back, still clutching the Dracon beam.

(That's my girl!) Rachel cheered wildly, and galloped away, Marco flying overhead.


	5. Chapter 5

(Yawn.) Tobias opened his eyes. He saw Marco, Rachel, and Melissa walking towards the scoop.

(Hey guys.) Tobias said. (Join the party.)

Four Hork-Bajir, an Andalite, A hawk, and two humans were jammed inside the scoop.

(Make some room, guys.) Tobias said. Everybody sighed and shifted to make room for the newcomers.

"Hi." Cassie said. "What happened? Did you get in a fight again?"

"Yeah." Rachel grinned. "Who's that behind you?"

"Melissa, meet Karen." Cassie said, introducing the other human in the scoop.

Rachel's grin vanished. "You." Rachel said coldly.

"Yes, me." Karen said icily.

"Let see." Marco said. "The Animorphs, Melissa, Four Hork-Bajir, and Karen. Three more people needed."

"Me, you, and Ax have to go out again and get those two that Jake wanted." Rachel reminded him.

(Who is it that we are getting?) Ax asked as they morphed quickly to bird.

(We don't know.) Rachel said as they flew off. (You have to help us find them.)

(I don't understand.) Ax said. Their thought-speak faded away as they flew off.

"Hey guys." Jake said, trotting towards the scoop. He was holding two gym bags over both of his shoulders.

(Man, Jake, you look terrible.) Tobias said. (Like you spent all night looking around town for equipment to help us.)

"That is what I did." Jake said, looking suspiciously at Tobias.

(Okay, so maybe I checked up on you.) Tobias laughed. (You really should have backup when you do that sort of stuff.)

"I was fine." Jake said, dumping the bags onto the floor of the scoop. "Mother."

"What did you get?" Karen asked, searching through the bag.

"Well, I stole football equipment from the gym." Jake said. "Didn't find any in your size, Karen, sorry. And they don't make football uniforms for Hork-Bajirs or Andalites."

"Bek might fit them." Toby said.

"Bek?" Jake said. "Bek!?"

"Shh, Jake." Cassie said quietly. "Tobias already went over that with Toby."

"But..." Jake spluttered. His shoulders slumped resignedly. "Fine. But he's the wrong width. I grabbed eight pairs."

"Oh my goodness!" Cassie gasped, holding her nose. She quickly dropped a uniform on the ground. "I guess Marco can wear that smelly one."

"And I had Erek make us a model of the Hyper-Ball." Jake said, pulling a metallic sphere from the bottom of the bag. "We can practise with this."

"What in other bag?" Ket Halpak asked.

Jake unzipped it and pulled out several books on football, and a tackle dummy. "We can use this too."

They practiced hard all afternoon. By evening, everybody had improved exponentially. Jara Hamee had finally stopped running the wrong way, Ket Halpak had stopped accidentally poking people with her blades, and Bek had learned not to tackle his teammates. Karen and Melissa were already ok at football, but they had sharpened their skills. And Cassie...

"I refuse!" Cassie said haughtily. "It's violent and senseless!"

"Cassie!" Jake snapped. "Tackling is an integral part of football. If you don't tackle people, then what's the point of playing football?"

"That's why I'm not playing!" Cassie yelled.

Jake rubbed his forehead. "Let me put it this way, Cassie. You have no choice. You ARE going to tackle people, you WILL play Hyper-Ball, and you WILL be a good player. Or I will do something so bad to you that I haven't even thought of it yet. This isn't some battle against the yeerks, to save a small handful of humans. It's a battle against Cryak for the fate of the galaxy. And I hope that you understand that it's one that I don't plan on losing, no matter what the price."

"Fine, I'll play." Cassie said angrily "But let me tell you something Jake: I'm not going to throw all of my morals and everything I believe out the window just because of some stupid game!"

Jake turned around and, exercising every amount of his self-control, walked away. Everybody stared at Cassie.


	6. Chapter 6

**DAY BEFORE THE GAME **

(Hello.) Ax said, several hours later, trotting in the forest. It was past midnight, yet everybody was up discussing game tactics. (We have brought somebody for you to meet.)

"H-Hi." A girl with orange hair and freckles waved shyly. She was about a year younger than the Animorphs. A boy with brown hair and bright blue eyes grinned.

(This is Chas and Megan, a.k.a Chazz749 and MegaMom from the yeerk resistant website.) Marco crowed. (I single handedly tracked them down, racing against time, working under pressure...)

(Oh, shut up.) Ax growled in a very un-Ax like way. (The Human technology was too primitive for me to work with correctly. It was pure luck that you found their files before me.)

(It was my mad computer skills!) Marco bragged.

"Is this everybody?" Jake asked. He counted quickly. "We still need one person."

(I was thinking-) Marco began.

Rachel burst into applause. Marco glared at her and continued.

"As I was saying, what if we got a professional football player-"

(We can't.) Tobias interrupted

"But before they were pro's" Marco finished triumphantly.

"Huh?" Cassie said.

"Shut up, Cassie." Jake snapped. "Now what in the world were you saying, Marco?"

"I SAID, What if we went back in time, just before they joined the NFL or whatever, and got them to help." Marco said. "They wouldn't be professionals."

"You mean-" Jake grinned slowly.

"It's the biggest loophole of all time." Marco said satisfactorily.

Jake leapt up and slapped Marco on the back. "You weasel!" He cheered. "You sly, sneaky devil!"

(It would be complicated to create a time travel effect, though.) Ax said, bringing everybody back to reality. (The only way would be precisely fired weapons to create a Sario Rip effect. but Sario Rips are extremely unstable and unpredictable. It would be almost impossible to go to exactly when you wanted to go.)

"It would be extremely difficult." Erek said excitedly. "But not impossible."

'Two high powered dracon beams would work." Toby said. Everybody looked at her, surprised. Nobody was really used to a smart Hork-Bajir. "The kind in bug-fighters or some ship. They'll tear a big enough hole in space-time for somebody to go through."

Ax, Erek, and, to everyone's amazement, Toby, sat down and began discussing time travel. After several minutes they stood up.

(I believe we have found a satisfactory solution.) Ax said proudly. (If we steal two bug fighters, The Chee can fire the Dracon beams with sufficient precision to send us within 2 years of our destination.)

"We don't have time to steal two bug fighters." Jake sighed. "Great idea though, Marco."

"I still have my dracon beam." Karen offered. Cassie looked shocked.

"Karen, a little girl shouldn't be carrying a weapon!" Cassie scolded.

"Cassie, I've seen and done more than a lot of adults." Karen said patiently. "I think I can handle a dracon beam."

"Even if we did have another Dracon Beam, the Sario Rip would be to small." Toby said "We might be able to send someone's head through, and that's it."

"We could morph flies or something." Cassie said.

(That might be extremely dangerous.) Ax said. (The Zero-Space claudication that holds your matter might be thrown out of conjunction with your coordinates in space-time, rendering you unable to demorph. Or at least demorph into the right person.)

(I went through a Sario Rip as a hawk.) Tobias pointed out.

Everyone looked at Jake. He sighed. "Well, if we did have another Dracon Beam, we'd send through Tobias, Rachel, and Me. Risk as little people as possible. Tobias already went through one Sario Rip in morph and came out fine, Rachel would come whether I say she can or not, and I'd go because I can't ask anyone else to take this risk."

"So we go find another dracon beam." Rachel said. "Let's do it!"

"Did you forget already, Xena?" Marco smirked. He grabbed Melissa's hand and held up the dracon beam. "We have one right here."

**ELLIMIST!**

(WHISTLE, WHISTLE, WHISTLE)

**YOU MEDDLED!**

(WHISTLE, WHISTLE, WHISTLE) MAYBE.

**I'M TAKING AWAY THEIR WEEK!**

YOU HAVE NO PROOF.

**YOU PUT THAT LOOPHOLE IN THERE! YOU KNEW MARCO WOULD THINK OF IT!**

(WHISTLE, WHISTLE, WHISTLE) MAYBE.

**YOU GAVE THE GIRL THE DRACON BEAM!**

(WHISTLE, WHISTLE, WHISTLE) MAYBE.

**THAT'S PROOF ENOUGH! I'M TAKING AWAY THEIR WEEK!**

NO. YOU HAVE NO PROOF!

**FINE! THEY HAVE ONE DAMN HOUR!**

DEAL.

Erek and the other Chee carefully aimed the Dracon beams at each other. They were in a field, with Jake, Rachel and Tobias. The others were several yards away, watching from a safe distance.

Jake and Marco had argued for about 20 minutes about which professional to get. They finally both agreed on Brett Farve.

"Aim." Erek said calmly. They leveled their dracon beams at each other. Rachel and Jake exchanged excited glances. Or as exciting of a glance an Eagle and a Falcon can give each other.

"Ready." Said the other Chee. They both adjusted the Dracon Beam's energy level.

"The dial is not as precise as it should be." Erek muttered.

(I know, yeerk technology is SO yesterday.) Ax said.

Marco got a disturbed look on his face. "Don't ever say that again."

(Brett Farve, here I come!) Rachel said. The Chee pulled the triggers, and two beams of red light shot out, colliding with each other. There was a bright red explosion, and then it was there. A pure black hole, outlined by red.

(YEE-HAH!) Rachel yelled, diving through. Jake rolled his eyes and dove in, too.

(Here goes nothing.) Tobias said, and jumped through.

(Brett Farve's... Backyard?) Jake said in a puzzled voice, as they popped out of a hole in the ground. (What are we doing here? This is where he lived when.. he.. was.. a.. kid.)

Jake groaned as a 12-year old Brett Farve step onto the back porch, holding a box of cookies. "Come and get 'em" He yelled.

Brett's older brother Scott stepped out onto the porch. "Here come the gators!" He yelled.

(Gators?) Jake said in alarm. (Oh my god, Brett used to feed alligators!)

Jake spun around and saw about 5 alligators racing towards him, looking extremely hungry.

(AHH!) Jake cried, flapping wildly to gain altitude.

(IT'S WAR TIME!) Rachel cried, and swooped at the nearest alligator.

An alligator lunged towards Jake, but Tobias screeched and scratched at it's eyes.

(YAHH!) Jake felt the teeth slice through the air inches from his tail. (Tobias, acquire that big one to keep it calm. Me and Rachel will hold off the others!)

(NOO!) An alligator bit onto Jake's foot. (AHH! AHH! AHH!)

THUMP!

The alligator froze. Jake froze. A cookie had landed right in front it's face.

_Please eat the cookie, Please eat the cookie, Please eat the cookie,_ Jake begged silently.

The alligator quickly bit down on Jake's leg, severing it from the thigh. He then lunged and snapped up the cookie, before the other alligators could get it.

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

Cookies flew amongst the alligators. They paused their attack long enough to scarf them down.

(Haul Butt!) Jake yelled. Rachel and Tobias didn't need any encouraging. They raced over to Brett.

"You okay, lil birdies?" Brett asked, patting Jake's leg.

(We'll have to use him as he is.) Jake said to Rachel and Tobias privately. They nodded.

(I'll be fine.) Jake said to him. (If you come with me.)

"Did you hear that, Scott?" Brett said, surprised.

"Hear what?" Scott said.

(It's a long story, Brett.) Jake said. He explained as fast as he could.

"So you need my help?" Brett asked.

Scott made a crazy sign at Brett and went inside.

Jake led Brett over to the hole.

(Um, I have a stupid question.) Tobias said. (How do we fit Brett through?)

(It's simple.)Jake said. (We.. Er - Um... What do we do again, Rachel?)

(Don't ask me.) Rachel said.

Tobias swooped through the hole. (Erek, how do we get Brett through?)

"Um." Erek said. "Hmm. That's a toughie. I can plug myself into the dracon beam and over power it. That might force the hole to be bigger, but the Dracon Beam will over load and explode. You'll only have a couple of seconds to get through."

(Count to ten.) Tobias said, and dove back through.

(On the count of ten, jump through.) Tobias said. (Erek has a plan.)

(3...4) Jake counted.

(That's too fast.) Tobias said. (Your supposed to be at 2.)

(He's supposed to be at five.) Rachel argued.

(5!)

(2!)

(4!)

"Jump!" yelled Brett, as the hole widened enough to accommodate him. Brett dove through.

(YAH!) Jake swooped through. The edges of the hole were shrinking.

(Go, Rachel!) Tobias yelled. (You're bigger than I am!)

Rachel growled and jumped in.

(AHH!) Tobias tucked his wings in and rocketed through. The edges of the hole brushed against him.

(ARGH!) The hole closed on his left talon. (NOO! Ahh! Ahh!)

A very large hand grabbed him and yanked his talon free.

"Tobias hurt?" Jara Hamee asked, concerned.

(I'm fine.) Tobias said. (Thanks, Jara Hamee.)

"Just in time." Chas said, grabbing a bag. "That weird Ellimist dude said we had five minutes."

"Five Minutes?" Jake cursed. He and Rachel had demorphed without problems.

Marco grabbed the other bag and walked over to Brett. "Can I have your autograph?" Marco asked.

"Huh?" Brett said.

"Shut up, Marco." Rachel said. "Where's Erek?"

"He had to go." Megan said.

"So here we are." Jake said. "Me, Rachel, Marco, Tobias, Ax, Cassie, Melissa, Megan, Chas, Toby, Jara Hamee, Ket Halpak, Bek, and a 12 year old Brett Farve. Do you think we can do it?"

IT IS TIME TO FIND OUT.

"That guy really pisses me off." Marco groaned.

They disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

**PART 2: THE GAME **

They appeared on a grassy field.

"Can I just say, like, Wow?" Megan said, looking around in amazement.

The grass was orange, and about ankle high. Overhead was a glassy dome, that seemingly stretched away forever. At opposite ends of the field were two small cabins, and on the outside of the dome were billions upon billions of seats.

"How did they fit so many seats?" Chas marveled.

I SIMPLY EXTENDED THE STANDS INTO SIXTEEN DIMENSIONS.

"Oookay." Marco said slowly. "That clears that up."

Suddenly, people started appearing in the stands.

"Wow, look!" Cassie yelled. "HI MOMMY! HI DADDY!"

Marco rolled his eyes. "I wonder what they're going to think."

Rachel sighed loudly and covered her face with her hand. "Look."

Naomi, Rachel's mother, was sitting in a seat, typing on her laptop and sipping coffee. She had her phone pressed up against her ear.

"No, Phil. Don't send the papers. DO NOT SEND THEM. Phil? Phil, are you there? I must be out of reception range."

"Mommy!" Sarah said, pulling on Naomi's skirt. "Where are we?"

"Look, there's Rachel! And there are all these freaky mutant things next to her!" Jordan yelled.

"That's nice." Naomi said absently.

Jordan shook her head and sat down.

All of these aliens were filling up the bleachers along with humans. Nobody knew why they were here. Except one person.

"Hello, Everybody." A boy yelled from a hovering commentator's box. "My name is Lee Jordan from the planet earth, and I'll be your commentator for the week. Today's match is Ellimist's Team vs. the Cryak's team, and the stakes are high! Whoever wins this match gets control of the whole galaxy! I'm not joking, folks. And look - There are the Ellimist's team now!"

Lee Jordan piloted the box down next to Tobias. "What is the name of your team?" He said.

"Uh.." Tobias turned to the others.

"WarTimers." Rachel suggested.

"The Lean hay Slackers." Marco cracked. Brett glared at him.

"The Galactic Hawks." offered Tobias.

"The Texas Cuteston." Marco laughed.

"The Montgomery Mammals." Cassie said.

"The Dead Sinks." Marco snickered.

"How about The Falcons?" Jake yelled.

"New York Kets?" Jara Hamee asked. Ket Halpak smiled.

"The Blades." bellowed Bek.

"Maybe you should call yourselves the timetakers." Lee Jordan muttered

"The free-ers." Karen hollered.

"The MegaMoms!" Megan screamed.

"The chazzheads?" Chas whispered without hope.

"The Fluffy Kittens?" Melissa chuckled.

"The PsychoSeers." Toby screeched.

(How about the All-Awesome Andalite Avengers? Or maybe the Super Cinnamon buns?) Ax wondered.

"How about we just call ourselves the Animorphs?" Toby said. Everyone nodded their agreement.

"THE ANIMORPHS!!!!!!!" Lee Jordan yelled. "And across the field, here comes Cryak's team- Oh my."

"We. Are. Dead." Marco said. Visser Three, Mr. and Mrs. Chapman, Tom, and Percy stepped forward.

A Taxxon slithered up next to a Hork-Bajir. And two familiar humans stepped from behind them.

"Mom!" Marco choked.

"David!" The other Animorphs hissed.

But that wasn't the scariest of them. A 15 feet high golem was standing there, looking like he was carved from pure rock. His finger was about as thick as a human's arm. His chest was a mass of rippling muscle. He was a behemoth. Next to him, looking extremely tiny in contrast, was a green snake, about 8 feet tall, with foot long fangs protruding from it's mouth. There was a blue skinned lizard, who looked vaguely humanoid.

Behind the lizard was a large, purple gorilla. Except that it had four arms. The top two were strong looking, and the bottom two longer but weaker. It's lower body was grayish, and supported by six spider legs. Last and least was a small white, fluffy ball. It had two small, weak looking arms, and was somehow hovering above the ground.

"Ha!" Marco laughed. "That's not going to do anything! It's just a flying cotton ball."

"It might be a dangerous cotton ball." Jake said, trying to keep the smile off of his face. "Cryak picked it for a reason."

(I only count fourteen, Prince Jake.) Ax said.

"Don't call me prince." Jake responded automatically. "Where IS their last player?"

"Oh, Jake!" A familiar voice called out from behind them.

Everyone spun around. Standing there, looking almost comical in a football uniform, was Drode.

"Oh, Shit." Jake cursed. "That walking prune can play?"

"Yes, I can." Drode sneered. "I rank just under Gamma-Infin-E. Ha!"

He walked to the other end of the field and stood next to his team, smirking.

"W-W-What is the name of your team?" Lee Jordan stammered, floating well away from Drode's team.

"The Yeerks." Visser Three said quickly.

"Okay. The Animorphs vs. The Yeerks!" Lee Jordan yelled loudly before they could argue. "And here's our referees."

To everyone's surprise Erek walked onto the field, bickering loudly with another robot. The other robot was painted black and red, and was covered in blades, guns, and lasers. He had a targeter over his left eye and a rocket launcher on his right arm.

"Derek and Erek! May the best team win!" Lee Jordan yelled, then bravely added. "And I hope it's the Animorphs!"

Erek leapt up and redirected the missile Derek launched at Lee.

"Teams, Assemble! 11 on the field, 4 on the bench." Erek yelled, and held a Hyper-Ball up in the air. It looked much fancier than the one Erek had given them to practise with. It was glowing slightly red.

"Hork-Bajir up front, behind Ax." Jake commanded. "Ax-man, get the Hyper-Ball as fast as you can. Cassie, Megan, Chas, and Karen, on the bench. Anyone who thinks they can take one of those monsters, do it. Everyone else try to stay open."

Cassie poked her lips out at Jake before storming to the bench.

"Ready." Derek snarled.

"Set." Erek said.

"GO!' They both yelled. Erek launched the Hyper-Ball high into the air and raced off the field.

Ax took off, and on the opposite end of the field so did Visser Three. The others charged behind them, both teams attempting to protect their runners.

Ax, who was younger, reached the Hyper-Ball inches ahead of the Visser. (Ha!) Ax said, snatching in up.

FWAPP! Ax flinched, and the Visser's tail blade swung inches away from his neck.

FWAPP! FWAPP! FWAPP! They circled around each other, swinging and blocking.

(I don't plan on losing, _Aristh_.) Visser sneered, slashing at Ax.

(Nor do I!) Ax snarled, barely blocking his powerful swing. Ax swung his tail, but not at the Visser. Instead he hit the Hyper-Ball with flat of his blade, and it went soaring towards his team.

It would have gone flying over their heads, if Marco hadn't made an amazing jump and grabbed it by the tip of his fingers.

(Of course!) Ax yelled to them privately, still battling with the Visser. (The gravity on this planet is lower than normal. We must adjust our movements accordingly!)

"Low Gravity?" Marco said. He charged towards the oncoming army, and jumped with all the power he could muster. He went soaring about 10 feet into the air. "Cool."

A very large, rocky hand grabbed him. "Not Cool!" He moaned.

"Get him, Grak!" Tom yelled. "Throw me the ball!"

The Grak tore the Hyper-Ball easily from Marco and threw it at Tom. Tom caught it, but was immediately slammed to the ground by Rachel. The Hyper-Ball went flying.

"AHH!" Marco screamed, as the Grak threw him as hard as he could. Marco disappeared into the sky.

"I have it!" Mr. Chapman said, snatching the Hyper-Ball from the air. He ran about four steps before Rachel tripped him.

"Ahh!" He yelled, as Tom and Rachel rolled over him, punching and kicking.

"SEEEEERRRRREEEEEE!" The purple gorilla yelled, and picked it up.

"Oh my god!" Mrs. Berenson screamed from the crowd.

"HAH!" Jake yelled, and launched himself at it. He slammed into it and the purple Gorilla, with a cry, did absolutely nothing.

"Ahh!" Jake grabbed his dislocated shoulder. It threw him to the side, and charged through the fray.

(Get him!) Ax yelled.

"YAARGGGH!!" Jara Hamee cried, and rammed his shoulder into it. "Die, Trouncer!"

"You know that thing?" Rachel cried incredulously, almost forgetting to dodge Tom's punch.

"Trouncer no good no more!" Jara Hamee yelled. "Back home, Trouncer nice. Friendly. No smart though."

"It's probably got a yeerk in it's head!" Jake moaned.

The Trouncer received a nasty gash from Jara Hamee's shoulder blades, but kept running determinedly towards the touchdown.

(AHHH!) They heard a thought-speak cry in their heads. (This is insane!)

A half-morphed feathery blob hurtled towards the ground.

TSWEERRR! A Hawk swooped from the sky and dug it's talons into it.

(Ah!) Marco yelped. (Clip your toenails sometime, Tobias!)

(Don't thank me for saving your life!) Tobias snapped, dropping Marco about a foot off the ground.

"AH!" Melissa screamed. Ax had broken away from the Visser, and now the Visser was running after her.

TSWEER! Marco, now fully morphed, swept across the Visser's stalk eyes. The Visser batted at him, but Marco ignored the weak Andalite hands and flapped up.

(Run!) Marco commanded.

Melissa ran - Right into the path of the Trouncer.

(Oh no.) Tobias shut his eyes.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Two large shapes and a smaller one landed on top of the Trouncer. The confused Trouncer found himself buried under a pile of Hork-Bajir. "Here!" Toby said, and threw the ball to Melissa. "Run!"

"Me?" Melissa moaned, catching the ball. "Why me?"

"Everyone else is doing something!" Marco answered, jumping onto the blue lizards back.

"OH AND HERE COMES THE GRAK! He could crush Melissa like a paper doll!" Lee Jordan yelled unhelpfully. "RUN MELISSA, RUN!"

Melissa ran for her life.

"HE'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Lee yelled. He had flown the commentator box so that it was floating right next to Melissa. "KEEP RUNNING!"

Melissa dodged around a Taxxon, and jumped over the snake. "Ahh!" she screamed.

She slammed past Percy, and ducked under the Grak's legs. _Can't let it catch me!_ She thought.

Wait. She stopped and spun around. Just as she'd suspected, there was no Grak behind her.

**COMMENTATOR! **Yelled the Cryak. **STOP HELPING THEM AND JUST COMMENTATE!**

SORRY LEE.YOU MUST DO AS HE SAYS. HELPING THE PLAYERS IS AGAINST THE RULE.

Instantly, Melissa was teleported back to where she was before Lee tricked her.

(Oh, Give me the ball!) Marco said angrily, now a gorilla. He snatched it and ran.

"HAHA!" Drode yelled, and a blur raced past Marco, tearing the ball from his hands. Drode stuck his tongue out at Marco and blurred towards the goal.

(He's too fast!) Tobias yelled, missing Drode by a yard.

But, fortunately for the Animorphs, He wasn't the only blur on the field.

FWAPP! Ax's tail caught the Drode's arm, and it and the ball went flying.

"Stupid Andalite!" Drode cursed, snatching up his arm and sticking it back on.

WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! A piercing whistle echoed throughout the dome.

"What happened?" Peter asked Steve. They had already found out that is was no use trying to find out what was going on. They just sat back and tried to enjoy the game.

Steve shrugged.

Erek marched onto the field. Visser Three, unnoticed, had morphed into some multiple limbed monster. "Limb Count!" Erek called. He quickly counted all of the Visser's limbs. "5002." Erek said smugly. "Too many limbs. You're on the bench."

"Uh-Uh!" Derek yelled, marching onto the field. "You can't count the two back limbs! Those are sub-sections of the primary limbs!"

"Oh come on!" Erek yelled. "That's a bunch of crap! He has 5002 limbs, that's too many by the rulebook, he's on the bench till next round, and you know it!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

Derek began firing missiles and lasers at everybody. Erek put up a force field, and one of Derek's missiles exploded inside of it.

"Aahh!" Derek snarled. "It thought you were non-violent!"

"I can hurt machines." Erek snapped. "And that's all you are. A machine."

**SHUT UP AND CONTINUE THE GAME! ROUND OVER! NOBODY GET'S A TOUCH DOWN, VISSER'S NOT ON THE BENCH, SO THERE!!!!**

Derek and Erek returned meekly to the sidelines. The teams returned meekly to their sides of the field. Walter meekly hung his head.

"Walter!" Michelle said. "You didn't do anything."

"Oh, yeah." Walter said,, and lifted his head.


	8. Chapter 8

"That was insane." Marco said. "Everyone alive?"

"Yes." Everybody chorused.

"Wait." Marco said thoughtfully. "If you're dead, you're not going to say anything. Alright, Anyone dead?"

Nobody spoke.

"Oh, yeah that's a stupid question too." Marco realized. He counted everyone. "Oh, no! Only fourteen people!"

"Did you count yourself?" Rachel asked.

"Oh yeah." Marco grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

Jake rubbed his hands together. "Okay. We have the ball, and we're going to keep it. Rachel, elephant morph. Everyone else, Rhino. Rachel, you hold the ball, we'll cover you. We smash, crash, and trash anyone in our way. And, Brett, I didn't see you do anything."

Brett grinned weakly. "Sorry. I guess that the author just forgot about me."

Jake got up in the author's face. "Remember Brett this time! We cannot afford to lose this! Promise?"

The author promised, and Jake went back to the bench.

(Brett, get on my back) Jake commanded once he was morphed. (Melissa on Rachel, Toby and Bek on Tobias, Ket Halpak on Ax, and Jara Hamee on Marco.)

Erek blew his whistle.

(CHARGE!) Jake yelled.

(Bet he's always wanted to say that.) Marco laughed.

They thundered down the field, several tons of muscle and power.

(Ahh!) Cried the Visser as Ax gleefully sent him flying.

(I believe that this is working!) Ax said, plowing through the Hork-Bajir.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

Several tons of muscle and power crashed to a dead stop.

(I can't see.) Tobias yelled. (What did we hit?)

"You don't want to know." Toby said.

They had all crashed into the Grak, running at top speed, and it was perfectly fine. It reached down, and pulled on the Hyper-Ball.

"GIMME!" It growled.

(It can talk?) Rachel gasped, tugging with all of her strength on the Hyper-ball.

(WHOA!) Rachel yelled. The Grak lifted her straight off the ground!

"Ahhh!" Melissa yelled, dangling from Rachel's left ear.

(NO!) Rachel yelled, as her poor trunk gave way. She plummeted towards earth.

"MOVE!" Brett screamed in Jake's ear.

(Which way? I see this big dark thing-) Jake began.

"Just MOVE, Dang it!" Brett yelled. Jake began to lumber out of the way, but too slowly.

"Dang! Jump, Melissa!" Brett yelled, and leapt off Jake's back just as Rachel slammed into it.

The crowd screamed loudly.

There was the most horrible crunching noise in the universe, and Jake hollered in pain.

(I think I'm paralyzed!) Jake yelled, trying futilely to move his back legs. (Would you get off me, who ever this is? Get this thing off me!)

(Ahh!) Rachel moaned. Her tusk was jammed into Jake's back, and she couldn't dislodge it.

"THIS ISN'T LOOKING TOO GOOD FOR THE ANIMORPHS!" Lee yelled. "GET IT TOGETHER, GUYS!"

(A little help here!) Marco called, and they rammed the Grak again and again. It just ignored their pathetic attacks.

(Ahh!) Jake cried.

(Sorry, Cuz.) Rachel grunted, and using every ounce of her strength, lifted Jake off the ground.

(Arghh!) Rachel bellowed, her head tilted painfully toward one side. Rachel swung her head and slammed Jake into the Grak.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRR!" It bellowed, showing the first sign of pain since the game started. Perhaps because a chip of it's leg came off.

"Move, Rachel!" Ket Halpak yelled. The Grak was teetering and tottering.

WHEEEEEEEEEE! Derek's whistle blew. Time froze.

"Hey!" Erek said. "How come MY whistle doesn't freeze time?"

The Ellimist shrugged. YOU NEVER ASKED. THERE. NOW YOUR WHISTLE FREEZES TIME TOO.

Derek marched over to the Animorph's bench. "Player on the field!" He snapped. Cassie was frozen in mid-step, halfway onto the field.

Erek blew his whistle at Cassie, and she stumbled onto the field.

"No stepping onto the field during the game." He sighed. "Penalty kick for the Yeerks."

Half of the crowd cheered.

Erek blew his whistle, and time resumed.

"What happened?" Jake asked groggily. Even though he had demorphed, a hole was still in his back. They were all standing on the sidelines, except for Percy. He was standing in front of the Hyper-Ball. A large hoop had appeared at the end-zone.

"Kick it through the hoop to score a point." Erek grumbled.

Percy took a deep breath, and raced forward. POW. The ball hit the rim of the hoop and bounced through!

"The first score of the day." Lee said miserably. "Animorphs zero, Yeerks one."

The Trouncer ran and slapped Percy on the back. There was a cracking noise and Percy stopped smiling.

"And it looks like four people are out of the game!" Lee yelled. "Jake Berenson!"

Mrs. Berenson cried out as they got a close up view of the tusk hole in Jake's back.

"Melissa Chapman." Lee yelled.

Mr. Chapman's face started twitching. Melissa had managed to jump off of Rachel, but had landed on her head. It was not a pretty sight.

"PERCY!" Lee yelled. Percy frowned painfully at Lee and hobbled to the sidelines.

"AND GRAK!" Lee screamed. He quickly maneuvered the box higher as the Grak swiped at him.

Jake, Melissa, and Percy were taken into their cabins. Visser snapped at some construction workers in the crowd, and Cryak let them onto the field. They began filling in the hole in the Grak's leg.

"Who are their replacements?" Lee shouted.

"BOO!" The crowd booed as Mrs. Chapman ran onto the field.

There were mixed boos and cheers when Karen, Chas, and Visser 1 ran onto the field.


	9. Chapter 9

"What's the plan?" Karen asked. Everyone looked at Marco.

"What, so now I'm the Captain?" Marco sighed. "Fine. The yeerks have the ball, so here's the plan: Go get it, and run!"

Everyone nodded and ran onto the field.

WHEEEEEE! Erek whistled. Time froze.

"Oops." Erek said. He blew it again and time resumed. He stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled that way.

"Go!" Visser one snapped. "Like we planned, Slyvin!"

The snake grabbed the Hyper-Ball and, to everybody's surprise, swallowed it.

"Is that against the rules?" Sara said. "That's against the rules, right daddy?"

Dan shrugged.

"Whhee." Sara said, trying to whistle. Dan laughed.

"That's the referee's job, honey." he chuckled.

The Slyvin shot across the grass, flanked by the blue lizard and the Trouncer. Visser one ran behind it, swinging her Dracon beam left and right.

"FOUL!" Lee Jordan bellowed angrily. "You can't swallow the ball. Come on, refs!"

(I have the lizard!) Ax cried, racing forward.

"Wait up!" Karen yelled.

TSSEEWW! Visser one's shot missed Ax by inches.

(I'll take the monkey!) Marco yelled, knuckle walking past. (Me and him, Mono a Mono.)

FWAPP! Ax swung his tail, but with astonishing speed the lizard brought his wrist up. Ax's tail hit a metal wrist band, and glanced off.

"Too fassst for you, Andalite?" The lizard mocked. He whipped his tail forward, and wrapped it around Ax's foot.

(Get that Slyvin freak on the right!) Rachel yelled, loping forward. (The lizard left it wide open.)

"The namesss Flayer, ssstupid." The lizard hissed.

Visser Three raced forward and took Flayer's place.

(They're going to keep doing that!) Marco grunted, trying to wrestle an opponent with four hands and think at the same time. (Ok then, we'll attack from the direction they don't have covered. Tobias, go for the eyes! And no screeching!)

Tobias hurtled silently from the sky, but Visser Three saw him with his stalk eyes.

(Visser one, make yourself useful for once and shoot that creature!) Visser three snapped.

Visser one ignored his remark and aimed at Tobias.

"AND VISSER ONE IS TAKING AIM!" Lee screamed as loud as he could, his magic mike on the max.

"ROOOAR!" Rachel bellowed, and slapped the Dracon Beam away from her hand. She closed her powerful grizzly jaw on it and crunched it.

"Yeeh-Haww!" Brett yelled, and body checked Visser three to the ground. "You're clear, Tobias!"

Rachel lunged forward and bit down on the Visser's tail, just before he swung at Brett.

THWAPP!

Rachel bellowed in pain as every tooth in her mouth tore loose and went flying. The Visser managed to get a good blow in on Brett's arm, but nothing deadly.

"Oooh!" Lee Jordan winced, and rubbed him jaw sympathetically.

"GRRRR!" Brett growled. He pulled back his fist and socked the Visser in his head. Then he leapt onto the Slyvin. "Gimme that ball!"

Tobias swooped into Slyvin's face and Brett pulled angrily on it's tail.

(Need a hand?) Toby yelled. She and Jara-Hamee was fighting the Hork-Bajir controller. (Bek, Ket can take Tom, Mrs. Chapman, and the Taxxon. Go help them get the ball!)

Bek delivered Mrs. Chapman one last punch, then raced over to Slyvin.

SWHISH!

Luckily, since it was dark, the ball was glowing and they could see it clearly. Bek sliced through Slyvin's tail with a clean swipe.

"AND THERE GOES SLYVIN'S TAIL!" Lee cheered. "LET'S HOPE THAT IT'S DEAD!"

Drode glared at him, and Lee shut up.

(Grab it, Tobias!) Rachel yelled, battling Visser Three.

"I have it!" Brett yelled, picked it up, and ran. "Let's show these creeps how to really play football!"

Brett charged down the field at first, dodging aliens like a pro. But he wasn't used to running one thousand yards. " I can't run anymore!" He panted.

"Throw it to me!" Karen yelled. Brett threw the ball through the air, and it spiraled perfectly into Karen's waiting hands. Karen raced for the touchdown.

"Going somewhere?" Drode sneered, his hands crossed. "I don't think so."

(Well I do!)

Drode jumped as Ax's tail caught him in the side of his head.

"No! Thisss cannot be!" Flayer raced up the field, but Karen dove into the touchdown.

"And the Animorphs tie it up!" Lee Jordan yelled to be heard over the cheering crowd. "One to One folks. Our referees say that's it for the day, see you all tommorow."

Lee turned off his mike as his box transformed into a flying bed. He lay down, and then turned it on as a though occured to him. "YEERKS SUCK! Thank you."

The crowd laughed, and then lay down. The chairs had transformed into beds, and their clothes had turned in pajamas.


	10. Chapter 10

Both weary teams returned to their cabins. The cabin was very nice. There were five three-high bunk beds, and a desk with paper and pencils. There were also two doors. One door led to the bathroom, and the other to the kitchen.

"How are you doing, Cuz?" Rachel asked guiltily. Jake and Melissa were lying in bed, groaning.

"Been better." Jake attempted to smile. "How'd we do?"

Just then the door flew open and the rest of the team came in, with Brett, Ax, and Karen on their shoulders.

"For they are jolly good fellows, for they are jolly good fellows, for they are jolly good fell-oooowwws..." They sang.

Jake smiled. "Great. How much are we up?"

"Tied." Marco said cheerfully. "Now I need to get to that shower, before I pass out. 'Cause let me tell you, that was one smelly alien Gorilla."

Everyone laughed and Marco went into the bathroom. "Holy crap!" They heard him exclaim. Jake leapt up and lead everyone into the bathroom.

It was huge. The floor was shiny white marble, and there was a plethora of toilets, bathtubs, sinks, and showers, one for just about every alien you could think of.

(An Andalite Toilet!) Ax said. (A few years outdated, but it should suffice.)

"Ah!" Toby said. "A Hork-Bajir Disposal unit. Invented by Thur-Halpak, Ket's great-great-Uncle, the twenty-second seer."

"Great." Marco said sarcastically. "I'm really happy for all you aliens. Now can you please leave while I use the human one?"

"Don't use the wrong one! No telling what could happen." Tobias laughed, and they left Marco in the bathroom alone.

Late in the night, after everyone had washed up and gone to sleep, They heard a knock on the cabin door. Rachel woke with a start.

"Who is it?" Rachel said sleepily. "Come in if you aren't a freaky alien."

The door opened and Mrs. Berenson poked her head in. "Can we come in?"

Rachel sat up quickly. "How'd you get down here?" She asked suspiciously. She reached into the bunk next to her and fingered Karen's Dracon Beam. Karen clutched it tighter.

"Erek said that spectators are allowed to see injured family members." Mrs. Berenson said.

Rachel clapped her hands and the lights came on, and Mrs. Berenson saw Rachel pointing a Dracon beam at her. "Prove it."

"Chill, Rachel." Erek stepped into the room. "It's really Mrs. B. I can check on the Visser if you really want me to."

Rachel knew nobody could morph Erek. "Alright." She reluctantly lowered the dracon beam. Then she quickly jerked it back up. "Wait. You said we."

"I.. I meant to say me." Mrs. Berenson faltered.

"Rachel, chill!" Erek said. He stepped towards Rachel.

"Backup, Erek." Rachel warned, waving the dracon beam. "Not one step closer."

Erek blurred forward and grabbed her wrist, twisting it painfully. Rachel cried out and dropped the dracon beam.

"You're not Erek!" Rachel realized. "You're Derek with an Erek Hologram!"

"How'd you get my aunt's DNA?" Rachel snapped, inching her hand towards the weapon.

Derek picked it up and threw it across the room. "Simple. Mrs. Berenson was coming to visit Jake. You really are allowed, you know. I saw an opportunity and took her to Visser. And here we are."

"Not for long, Punk!" A voice yelled from across the room. Tobias fired! Derek jerked around in time to see the Dracon beam slam into him. Derek cursed as a black mark appeared on his armor.

"Ha!" Derek sneered. "Gotta do better than that."

"Okay, I will!" Tobias snapped and pointed at the Visser. "Maybe you can take a Dracon Beam, but he can't. Get out or the yeerks loose a team member."

Derek sneered and stomped out the Cabin. Tobias kept the dracon trained on Visser Three until Derek was on the other side of the field. "Fire." Rachel hissed.

Tobias pulled the trigger.

"NO!" Jake dove from his bed and knocked Tobias's hand aside. The shot slammed into the headboard just above Marco. Marco kept snoring. "WHAT THE HELL are you doing! You little FREAK! How the hell do you dare to shoot my mom you STUPID IDOIT! WHAT'S YOU'RE PROBLEM YOU (Words removed to keep to T rating)"

Jake was shaking Tobias up and down. Visser raced out of the cabin. "Jake!" Rachel exploded. "That was the Visser in morph! Tobias was saving my life! Get in the bed before I kill you!"

Rachel tore Jake off of Tobias and threw him bodily into his bed. "We HAD him Jake." She slammed the door angrily and locked it, because Derek was trying to sneak back in. "We almost killed him."

Jake shook his head. "I'm sorry, Rachel. But he looked like my MOM. What was I supposed to do, let him shoot her?"

"No." Rachel sighed angrily and pushed Jake head onto the pillow. "But Tobias saved me. How did you get up, anyway?"

Tobias grinned. "SOMEBODY threw the Dracon Beam, and it hit me in the head. I morphed human and, well, you know the rest."

There was a knock on the door. Rachel peered out and saw Erek and Mrs. Berenson.

"GO AWAY, DEREK!" Rachel yelled.

"It's me, Erek." Erek said, sounding confused. "I brought Mrs. Berenson to see Jake."

"Oh, go away, you moron." Rachel snapped. "How stupid do you think that we are, to fall for the same trick twice?"

Erek looked extremely puzzled. "Rachel It's just me! Maybe you need some more rest."

Mrs. Berenson had tears in her eyes.

"Oh just stop it!" Rachel started to yell, then stopped. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Derek skulking around the back.

"Oops." Rachel opened the door and let Mrs. Berenson inside. Erek grabbed Derek by his rocket launcher when he tried to slip in after her.

"Hi mom." Jake said, sitting up and showing none of his former weariness. He gave her a hug.

"Steve said that he would look at that wound in the morning." Mrs. Berenson said. "You seem to all be fine. What's this violent game about anyway, and why do I see all of these mutants running around?"

There was no use hiding it anymore. Jake, Rachel and Tobias told her the whole story. She was quiet.

"So, you've been fighting these Yoorks-"

"Yeerks." corrected Tobias.

"Yeerks." said Mrs. Berenson. "All these years, all by yourself?"

Jake nodded. Mrs. Berenson grabbed them all and hugged them. "If only I had known. I'm so sorry. But I'm really sorry that Ellimist is such an idiot that he would risk the galaxy for a Hyper-Whatsit game."

"Shh." Jake shushed her. "You really shouldn't go around insulting omnipotent beings."

Mrs. Berenson kissed Jake on the forehead and started to leave. "I think everyone should know." Mrs. Berenson said. "Maybe that nice referee, Erek, will tell them-"

"No, mom." Jake said gently. "It would only alarm everyone. You can tell dad, but that's it. And aunt Naomi, if she can look up from her laptop long enough."

Mrs. Berenson smiled and left.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, Cryak looked at all of the spectators eagerly.

**5..4..3..2..1**

"Ahh!" a loud cry echoed throughout the stadium as the beds turned back into benches and everyone fell onto the floor.

"What the hell?" a lady cursed.

"Why am I on the floor?" a little girl cried.

"Ow! My back!" and old man complained.

"Slerrt opuer ljflfjlf!" an alien swore.

"WAAAHH!" a baby burst into tears.

"Quiet down girls." Naomi said, who was the only one sitting up.

**HAHAHAHAHA! **Cryak laughed.

Some unlucky people tumbled down the stairs.

"Let's move a few seats over." Jordan growled, bruised from the fall. Sara, who had been sleeping in Naomi's lap, snickered.

"Huh? what was that?" Naomi said.

"Oh never mind." Jordan grumbled. Then she brightened. "Look, the game's starting."

"About the game..." Steve said. He leaned over to whisper to Dan. "Listen, Bro, It's a secret, but my wife found out, and-"

Dan nodded, frowned, and looked amazed. "So you mean that Earth-" Steve nodded. "And you mean Rachel and Jake have been-" Steve nodded again.

Dan gaped for a few moments, then moved down the stadium. "Naomi!" He hissed. He turned of the laptop monitor.

This was one of the few things that could get Naomi's attention. She spun around, a lethal expression on her face. "Dan." She growled from deep in her throat.

"Naomi, just listen." Dan snapped. He leaned close to whisper, than saw Sara listening eagerly. He led Naomi farther away. "Look. psstt - psst..."

Naomi gasped. "Noooo."

"Yes." Dan said. "That's why where here."

"How'd you get into my office, anyway?" Naomi said. Dan slapped his head and let Naomi go back to her work.

Sara poked her head up from under the seat right behind Dan and Naomi, eyes wide.

"Jordan!" Sara whispered. "Jordan!"

"Yeah?" Jordan said, munching on a plate of this weird yellow and green gel. "Go ahead down to the food stand. They're serving breakfast."

Jordan looked down in disgust at the green gel. "Make sure you get in the human line."

"But Jordan, do you wonder why we're here?" Sara asked.

"Duh." Jordan took a sip of her juice, but quickly spat it back into the cup. "We can't get out of here, so I'm just trying to go along with it."

She glanced at the label on her cup. "Oh! Yuck." She said. "make sure you don't get Ora**_gn_**e juice instead of Orange juice."

Jordan dumped her food into the trash.

"Jordan, listen." Sara pull her close and whispered quickly.

"No, way." Jordan said skeptically.

"Uh-uh!" Sara said. "Daddy said so to mom!"

Jordan raised her eyebrow, but shrugged. "Come on." she said. "We'll both go get some food."


	12. Chapter 12

"What the hell happened to the field?" Jake cursed. The ground was bare, and a purple color.

"Aw, man." Marco complained. "I feel so heavy!"

Tobias struggled into the air. (It was so easy yesterday.)

(Well, let us hope we can handle it.)

Turns out that they couldn't. Turns out that Graks were designed for this type of gravity, and the Animorphs were slaughtered. Lee Jordan was the quiet all game. The only cheers came from the yeerks side. Cassie and Jara Hamee were out for the count. The high point of the game was when Rachel snapped Mrs. Chapman's legs. The yeerks broke into the lead, 5 - 1.

Derek was in high spirits all afternoon, the exact opposite of Erek.

"What's up man?" Derek cheered, giving Erek a slap on the back. "Ooh, not your score!"

Ellimist had to pull Erek off of Derek that afternoon, that's how bad it was.

"Well if you had just tackled Tom, I could have made it to the touch down!" Rachel yelled at Marco later that afternoon. Jake had decided everyone needed to cool down, so he had called a timeout.

"I was busy trying to fight Flayer and the Trouncer at once, Ax!" Marco snapped. "You were hobbling forward, complaining about the high gravity, instead of getting your stupid blue ass over to help me!"

(My home world's gravity is lower than yours!) Ax cried. (It is not my fault if Andalites had the common sense to evolve on a low gravity world! Humans are so primitive that they would have evolved on Jupiter if it wasn't made of gas!)

"Shut up, all of you!" Toby yelled. "Me and the other Hork-Bajir were doing all the work, just because we could handle the high gravity and rough terrain!"

"Well where were you Hork-Bajir when I was fighting Flayer and Trouncer?" Marco demanded.

"Tobias didn't do anything all afternoon!" Jake snapped.

(Oh come on, I'd like to see you fly with high gravity and no tailwind or head wind!) Tobias hollered.

"Um, is this the wrong time to check up on Cassie and Jara Hamee?" Steve said, poking his into the door.

"YES!" everyone screamed at him. Steve hurriedly ducked his head out.

"No, Steve Stay!" Jara Hamee cried.

"Wait!" Cassie called.

"Come back in, Mr. Berenson." Toby sighed. "Check up on Melissa, too, please."

Steve crept cautiously into the room and quietly began fixing Jara Hamee.

"Oh, Animorphs!" Derek called. "It's time to lose again."

The Animorphs all trudged dejectedly out the door. Steve got a concerned look on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

(Run, Karen!) Jake yelled, swinging his paw at the oh too-fast Flayer.

Karen ran with the Hyper-Ball, the Grak right behind her.

"And Karen has the ball." Lee Jordan said monotonously. "Hang onto it this time, Karen."

The Grak slapped Karen, and the ball went flying. It landed in front on Marco, who was tangling with Tom at his end zone.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Steve said sadly.

(We'll do whatever we can.) An Andalite said, putting his hand on Steve's shoulder. (Too bad it was not an all Andalite team. Aximilli is the MVP.)

Peter winced as Tom punched Marco. Marco plopped onto the ground with a loud squelching noise.

"I know!" a Hork-Bajir said. "We say words of power!"

"Huh?" Everyone within hearing range said.

"Oh!" another Hork-Bajir said. "Power words help good Animorphs."

"HUH?" Everyone said loudly.

"Loop." Hork-Bajir said proudly. Several Humans gasped. "OH!"

"Repeat after me, quick." A man said. He looked down. "While the ball is still near the gorilla-boy!"

"Tobias, loop around us. It made sound strange, but those are the most four powerful words in the universe." the man said quietly.

"TOBIAS LOOP AROUND US!" Everyone yelled.

(Grab the ball Marco!) Tobias yelled, as his eyes glowed red. Marco lunged past Tom and grabbed the ball.

"NOOO!" Tom screamed. He grabbed Marco's leg and started dragging him backwards. "ANIMORPH FILTH!"

Tom's face twitched wildly. "Not - this - time - yeerk." he grunted, and released Marco's leg.

"WAY TO GO TOM!" He laughed, and grabbed the ball.

PLOOSH!

"AUUGH!" Tom screamed. He was glued to the ground. "I'll get you for this, Tom!!!"

PLOOSH!PLOOSH!PLOOSH!PLOOSH!PLOOSH!PLOOSH!

Meanwhile, Marco was dodging like crazy. The high gravity made Tobias's 'missiles' fall faster, and Marco couldn't jump as high.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Marco laughed insanely, and hurled himself through the air. He twisted through the air sideways and dove through a small crack.

PLOOSH!PLOOSH!PLOOSH!

Marco slid under some before it hit the ground. "GO TOBIAS GO!" Marco laughed.

He jumped over Visser Three, who was glued to the ground. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Marco flipped through the air, and landed next to the end zone. "AHHHHH!" Marco screamed laughed. A huge sheet of it was coming down.

"NOOOHAHA!" Marco dove, slipped through impossibly small gaps, and slammed into the touchdown.

Lee Jordan flew his commentator box next to Marco, and put his microphone next to Marco.

"HE RAN IT BACK!" Lee screamed. "HE RAN IT BACK! FOUR TO FIVE YEERKS! FOUR TO FIVE!"

Lee held the microphone up to Marco, and his laughs echoed through out the stadium. All of the Animorphs laughed, even Rachel. The crowd laughed and cheered along with them.

"Time out." Growled Visser three, and, after he was pried from the ground, stalked off to the showers.


	14. Chapter 14

**Three days Later**

It had been a hard three days. The Animorphs had broke into the lead the day after the loop, but Karen had broken her leg. Luckily, Jake had healed enough to take her place. They had been having a much easier time after the Grak had been put out of commission by Tobias. He had been so badly dented that The construction workers still hadn't fixed him after three days. Visser had chopped off one of their heads. The field had been smooth and grassy, closely resembling an Andalite meadow.

The next Day, Melissa had finally woken up, to the relief of the team. Jara Hamee's arm had healed, due to his fast healing, but Steve was still trying to unparalyze Cassie, with a lot of help from Andalite Doctors and these amazing healers called the Yulpans. Jordan and Sara had also managed to make this big banner that said: 'Go Animorphs.'. Jordan kept trying all of these alien foods, and sometimes giving herself an upset stomach.

On the third day, the Animorphs had suffered some major losses. The field was liquid, and Brett hadn't been much help because he didn't know how to swim. But Slyvin was deadly in the water. He had poisoned Bek, Megan, and Brett, Before Ax morphed Shark and killed him. It was the first death, and scary, even if it was the other team. They hadn't really been thinking of anybody dying, until now.

It was hard for the Yulpans to extract the poison from Bek, Megan, and Brett. The Animorphs were one point up, but they knew not to get cocky.

"Lets go." Megan said. Cassie and Karen were hurt, and Toby and Tobias were backup.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure we can handle it." Rachel said, and stepped out the door.

"Whoa!" Rachel said. Her feet floated off the ground.

(There appears to be no gravity!) Ax observed. He stepped forward cautiously, and slid across the glassy floor. (And no friction either!)

"OW! Oh my goodness!" Mrs. Berenson said, getting off the ground from her daily waking up. "look what they did to the field, Steve."

Steve grinned, and lifted his head off the pillow he put on the ground. "Morning, honey. What did those two powerful freaks do now? Jordan, are you sure you should eat that?"

"It's cool." Jordan grinned, and popped a purple pellet into her mouth. "Mmm." She smiled and laughed. "Tastes like chicken."

They peered through the fence. Jake had morphed to tiger, and was scrabbling to try to gain some traction. Marco was trying to learn to fly in zero gravity, and the Hork-Bajir were jabbing their blades into the ground to pull themselves forward. It would have been comical if it wasn't so serious.

The good thing was, the yeerks weren't doing any better. Only Drode was able to move normally, defying the frictionless effortlessly.

"Hi, Jakey-poo." Drode laughed, gliding past with the Hyper ball and patting him on the nose. Jake snapped at him, but Drode dodged and skated into the touchdown.

"7-7" Lee reported. He took a sip of his juice that Ellimist had given him, and his throat felt less raspy.

"Hey." Jordan said. "Lee Jordan's still flying right."

She suddenly was struck with an idea. "Steal the commentators box!" she yelled.

Nobody paid attention. Her voice was lost in the crowd.

"STEAL THE COMMENTATORS BOX!" She yelled louder.

"No stealing, Jordan." Naomi said firmly.

Jordan turned over the go Animorphs sign, and took one of her mom's pens.

"What are you doing to the sign?" Sara cried. "We worked hours on that!"

Jordan ignored her and wrote her message on the sign. She rapped hard on the dome and pushed it on the glass. Marco, who was an osprey, and Drode, heard the tap. But only Marco had the eyes to read it.

(Duh.) Marco wished he had hands so that he could slap himself. (I'm supposed to be the sneaky one.)

(Hey guys!) Marco yelled. (Jordan just said to steal the commentator's box.)

Jake grinned. (That's my cousin. Explain to Lee that he needs - Wait. Don't say a word. Cryak will just reset us if he helps us. Marco, Ket, Chas, and Brett, do it the hard way.)

Chas, who Karen had given the dracon beam, saluted and pushed off from the ground. He missed the box, but bounced off of Mr. Chapman and ricocheted right for it.

Lee, who had been dodging players all day, swung easily out of the way. "Another bouncing player, folks!" he laughed.

Chas gritted his teeth. If only Lee knew!

He prepared to jump again, but something grabbed his leg.

"Don't think sssso!" Flayer hissed, and threw him to the ground. Chas fired wildly and missed by a mile.

He skidded across the floor and bumped into Megan. Chas swore and pushed her away. Flayer had pushed off of Ax, and was flying towards him.

"Give me a boost." He commanded Megan. "Aim me for the box and distract Flayer."

Megan raised her eyebrow. "Please." He added, and handed her the Dracon beam. Megan sighed and grabbed both of his hands.

"Hang on tight." She said, and started spinning him. They swung around, faster and faster, until Chas thought he would hurl. "GO!" She said, and released him. Chas went flying through the air, narrowly missing colliding with Jake, and crashed into the side of the box. He clung on desperately, and pulled himself in. Ket Halpak was lying on the ground, weird things bubbling form her skin.

"Get out." Lee panted, waving a short black stick. He had a bad gash down his chest. "Get out or I'll hex you too."

Chas dove at him, And Lee waved the stick. Instantly a jet of red light shot out, and hit the side of the dome. A small crack appeared in the dome, and everyone scattered from in front of the crack.

Lee pointed his powerful Laser-Hex-Stick Thingy at Chas, and he went flying out of the Box. A moment Later so did Ket Halpak, awake and un-bubbling.

"You're lucky you're trying to save the Galaxy." Lee snarled. "AH!"

He screamed and ducked as Visser Three swung his tail over his head. (Die fool!) he yelled

"WHAT DID I EVER DO TO ANYBODY?!?!" Lee bellowed, and started hexing everything that moved.

WHEEEEEEEEE! time froze.

"Rogue Commentator!" Derek yelled. "Rouge Commentator!"

**IT IS AMUSING. LEAVE HIM IN.**

I AGREE. HE DOES EXTREMELY HUMOROUS COMMENTARY

Time resumed, and Derek cursed.

"Take that and that and that and that!" Lee screamed, waving his wand insanely. People were falling left and right.

"Ughh!" His eyes rolled up into his head and he slumped over. Brett winced and blew off his fist, shaking it.

"I'm In!" Brett yelled. "Now how do I control this dang thing?"

(Leave that to me.) Ax said, soaring neatly into the basket. He smoothly piloted the craft next to Drode.

"Oh no!" Drode groaned. "My stupid teammates let you get the box, didn't they?"

(You are correct.) Ax said. FWAAPP!

"And Drode is out for the count!" Brett yelled into the microphone. "Dang, this thing is loud. Hop in Jake!"

Jake jumped for the basket, but a yellow and tan blur slammed him to the ground.

(Remember me?) The lion snarled lunging for Jake's neck.

Jake rolled out of the way, teeth barred. (David.)

(Right in one, Jakey-Boy.) David said, and leapt. He hit the basket and pushed off, aimed for Jake.

(Nobody else can move like this Jake.) David laughed. (The big cats are the only sort of creatures who can handle it. Coming to play, Jake?)

(You bet, David.) Jake said coldly, releasing his mind and letting it sink further into the tiger's instincts.

The world was forgotten. Jake and David knew only one thing: Kill. it was a terrible ballet of slashing claws and instant, lightning reflexes.

GROOOWWWLLLL! David roared and raced towards Jake, too fast. Jake rolled over, faster than the crowd could see. All they saw was a blur fury of orange and tan.

ROOOOOAAAARRRRRRRRRR! Jake bellowed and lunged. He knew better than to go for the neck this time. The mane protected it to well. Instead he drove his dagger sharp claws deep into the lion's left shoulder. David roared in pain and slashed a bloody line down Jake's cheek.

(You won't win David.) Jake snarled. (Not this time.)

(Ha!) David snarled and slapped Jake so hard he saw stars. David circled Jake, triumphant.

ROOWWRRLLL! Jake lunged forward and rammed his teeth deep into his belly. He ignored David's slashing, and just focused on biting deeper. David kicked with his hind legs, and caught Jake a powerful blow to his head. Jake went spiraling away with a tearing sound; he had a large piece of flesh in his mouth.

(You're dead.) David snarled, and leapt towards Jake, focused only on Jake, not noticing the rest of the world.

But the rest of the world sure a heck noticed him.

(ARGHH!) David screamed as the commentator's box slammed into him. He sent flying across the stadium, and slammed into the dome. The crowd flinched back reflexively as the inner panes of plexiglass shattered.

David slid down the glass, leaving a lion body mark behind.

"Yee-hah!" Brett whooped, and pulled Jake into the box. "Get him to the Cabin, Ax. I'll get this Hyper-Ball to the touchdown."

Brett leapt from the box. It was strange, how you could get used to aliens and flying boxes in only a couple of days.

"Yahoo!" Brett cheered, kicking the Taxxon out of the way. Nobody knew how it had managed to survive so long. But the kick spiraled Brett away from his beeline for the End zone. "Catch, Ket."

Ket caught the ball, and pushed off from Chas.

(Ahh Ahh Ahh.) Ket felt something cold and slimy grab her foot. (Where are you going, my escaped Hork-Bajir?)

She looked up to see a terrifying, steel gray, giant insect. Except insects don't have twelve foot long tongues.

(Like it?) Visser laughed. (I acquired it from the seventh asteroid of the planet Juanto.)

"Megan!" Ket yelled, and threw the ball towards Megan. Megan grabbed it, and threw the Dracon Beam to Ket. Ket, amazingly, understood instantly, and grabbed it. As the Visser drew her towards his mouth, Ket fired. The Visser's head exploded. Not just burst, literally EXPLODED.

(AHHHH!) Everybody who could thought-speak yelled.

"AHHHH!" Yelled everybody who could speak.

They were all hurled away by the terrific explosion. The Spectators screamed, and more panes of plexiglass cracked. This was becoming very dangerous for the spectators.

"Get to the top!" Steve yelled, pulling Naomi up the stairs. Dan grabbed Sara and started running. Mrs. Berenson and Jordan didn't move.

"Honey?" Dan and Steve said at the same time.

"Jake and Tom are down there, Steve." Mrs. Berenson said. "Rachel's down there. I need to see what happens to them. Too many people are down there that I care about to not watch."

"What's your excuse, Jordan?" Dan sighed.

"It's my sister and my cousins. and-" Jordan said, turning red. "and - Well, other people. I'm not moving either."

Steve sighed and sat down slowly next to Mrs. Berenson. "I can't leave you. I'll stay with you."

Dan slowly looked at Jordan, and then longingly at the back row. "Honey, are you sure?"

Jordan nodded firmly.

Dan slowly, slooowly lowered himself next to Jordan. "Tell me if you change your mind." He pleaded.

"I won't." Jordan said resolutely.


	15. Chapter 15

"Will she be okay?" Brett said, worried. They were all back at the cabin, surrounding Megan's bed. She was already injured from her battle with Flayer, and the explosion had almost killed her. They had called a time out to get her off the field. It seemed almost unfair when Visser three had managed to demorph. The freaky thing he had morphed had had it's brain in it's chest.

" I do not know." The Yulpan said. "It is extremely difficult to prevent her life force from leaving this world. It is screaming for release from the shattered body. It may be less cruel to just let it go-"

"Nobody is letting anyone's 'life force' go!" Melissa snapped angrily. "You will continue to 'prevent her life force from leaving this body' until the end of eternity. Got it pal?"

The Yulpan stomped from the room. "Yulpans are easily offended." Steve sighed. "You shouldn't have yelled at it."

"I don't care!" Melissa yelled. "It was talking about just letting her _die_!"

"Sometimes," Cassie said. "My dad said we have to accept death. We have to learn when to try to save an animal and when to let it go."

"MEGAN IS NOT AN ANIMAL!" Chas bellowed. "SHE IS A HUMAN BEING!!"

"All humans are mammals, and mammals are animals!" Cassie retorted.

"Shut up, Cassie, okay?" Rachel said. "You're not helping here."

"I'm just saying, that's all." Cassie protested.

"PLAY TIME!" Derek snarled. He was pissed that the Animorphs had managed to get a two point lead on the yeerks, 10-12. "GET YOUR ASSES IN MOTION!"

The Animorphs played, but their hearts weren't in it. Neither were the yeerks. Seeing your leader's head blown off is pretty demoralizing. By the end of the day, neither team had scored a point.

**THE LAST DAY **

It was the final round. Day six had been an insane battle on a strange blue platform where, if you fell off the edges, you would fall forever. Cassie had fallen, but had morphed to osprey and flew back up. Lee Jordan had been particularly distant from them that day, probably due to the fact they had hijacked his Commentator box last round. He warmed up on the last day, though.

**The Yeerks**

"This is it, people." Visser one snapped. "We're ahead by one, and it's the last game of the week. We must win. The odds favor us, thanks to Drode's runback, but we mustn't get cocky."

(I'm the leader of the team!) Visser three snapped. (I'll give the pep talk! Okay, people. We are going to win this game! It is time we used our secret weapon.)

Everybody nodded.

**The Animorphs**

"This is it, people." Jake snapped. "We're behind by one, and it's the last game of the week. We must win. The odds are against us, thanks to Drode's runback, but we mustn't give up."

Marco laughed bitterly. "How sad. The fate of the galaxy has come down to a football game."

Jake glared at him and continued.

"We're going to use our secret weapon again." Jake said. Everybody nodded. "That'll put us in the lead. Then we play keep away, and don't let the yeerks catch up."

"Let's do it!" Rachel said. Everybody marched grimly onto the field.

**The Game**

The field looked horrible. Yellow rain was pouring from the sky, mixing with the reddish dirt to form orange mud. Grak was repaired, and Visser one looked smug.

"Okay, Everyone." Lee said, shaking. "This is the last game. This is for all the marbles, boys and girls. So just in case Cryak wins, let's have the BEST TIME OF OUR LIVES!"

The Crowd cheered. The Yeerk supporters booed.

"Alright." Erek said. "Today, everyone is allowed on the field. I just want to say that for the sake of the galaxy, You had better win, Animorphs."

Erek laughed disgustedly and threw the Hyper-Ball high into the air. "You had better win."

The two teams surged forward, scrambling and slashing in the mud, racing for the Hyper-Ball. Toby reached it first and threw it to her team. Chas caught it and dropped to the middle of his team.

The team fought forward, surrounding Chas protectively. But nobody expected what happened next.

"Ahh!" Chas yelled. He felt the Hyper-ball being yanked from him. Chas grabbed at it, but it disappeared.

"I lost the ball!" Chas yelled.

(Well where the hell did you lose it?) Jake cursed.

"It just disappeared!" Chas moaned.

(Chas!) Marco grumbled. (I'll find it!)

(TOBIAS!) He yelled, in private thought speak. (LOOP AROUND US!)

"It's eyes!" Tom screamed, pointing at Tobias. "It's horrible red eyes!"

PLOOSH! PLOOSH!PLOOSH!PLOOSH!

Bek suddenly spotted a blob moving towards the Touchdown. it was vaguely hyper-Ball shaped. "There!" he yelled. Marco flipped and maneuvered his way over to the blob. With one solid kick, he sent it tumbling through the air. He snatched the Hyper-ball and ran.

(ARGGGH!!) Visser three bellowed. The invisible blob shifted and changed into an Andalite shaped blob. (My new morph is a failure!)

"Shut up!" Visser one hissed, completely ignoring Marco run right past her. "You can use it again later!"

(It will not work later!) Visser three bellowed. (You incomptnet yeerk!)

Visser one and Visser Three yelled some more at each other. Visser one missed about five other opportunities to tackle Marco.

(Ha Ha!) Marco yelled as he ran it back. The crowd laughed at the sight of a gorilla dancing and spiking the ball.

The yeerks used another timeout to clean themselves off.

(Good job Marco.) Jake congratulated, demorphing. "We're two points ahead now."

**Author's note: **There you go Sinister Shadow. Thanks 4 the review!


	16. Chapter 16

"She is stable." Said a Yulpan when they entered the cabin, gesturing towards Megan. "She will live."

Everyone cheered. Ax went into the kitchen and made everybody a cinnamon bun to celebrate.

"LET'S GO, PEOPLE!" Lee yelled into his microphone. He had magicked up a large canopy roof for his box., but there were still some drips and leaks. "I'M NOT GETTING ANY DRIER!!"

The Animorphs morphed and charged out into the storm. The yeerks were there, waiting. They looked pissed.

"Let's go!" Steve yelled, holding an umbrella over his head. "You can do it!"

Jordan was munching on a large green alien cookie with some pink chips in it. "YAHH!" She yelled from inside of her raincoat.

Naomi was even watching the game, but mainly because she couldn't use her laptop in the rain. She was extremely puzzled though.

"Where are we?" Naomi said. "What happened to the office?"

"Where have you been for the past week?" Peter shook his head, and stole a piece of Steve's pie.

The game went on for hours. The Animorphs had learned to avoid the Grak, as it was extremely strong but slow. They battled the yeerks point for point, but were puzzled when the ball kept disappearing. The game was almost over, and the Animorphs were a point down.

"COME ON, ANIMORPHS!" Lee screamed. "KILL THOSE NASTY SLUGS!"

Drode glared at Lee, but Lee just ignored him.

"COME ON!" Lee hollered. "TAKE 'EM INTO OVERTIME"

(I have a plan.) Ax said. The Animorphs were on their last timeout. (We shall attempt a human fake out.)

"How?" Chas said nervously.

(Do you remember the Hyper-Ball Erek gave us?) Ax said. (We have it in the gym bag. One of us will be the distraction with the fake one, and one of us will sneak to the Touchdown with the real one.)

"Who's being the distraction?" Marco wondered. It didn't have to be said that the distraction was going to be pretty much obliterated.

"Cassie. You're the distraction." Jake said instantly.

"Why me?" Cassie screamed, Eyes wide.

"You haven't done anything all game. You refused to tackle. You never took the ball." Anyone could see that this was killing Jake. "An-And we need everyone else. You go, Cassie."

"Besides, Nobody likes you." Marco muttered. Rachel elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"B-But Jake." Cassie whined. "I thought you loved me!"

"I don't." Jake said and turned away. "Somebody get the ball."

No body moved.

"I TOLD YOU TO GET THE DAMN BALL!" Jake hollered, clenching his fists.

Tobias moved quickly for the gym bag. He unzipped it and pulled out the fake ball. He slowly handed it to Cassie.

The Animorphs walked outside. When everyone left, Marco moaned and grabbed his ribs.

"Fifty-Four!" Brett yelled, yellow rain coursing down his face. "Yellow dog! Hut, Hut, Hike!"

Brett passed the Hyper-Ball to Cassie. She froze for a moment, and then charged for the end zone.

"Cassie has the ball!" Lee yelled.

The yeerks closed in on Cassie. Brett discretely passed the ball to Marco, and Marco took off.

"But look, there's-" Lee cut off, realizing what the Animorphs were doing. "A hot girl in the crowd! Will you go out with me? Psst. don't tell Angelina"

But Visser had spotted what everyone else had missed. (The ball is not glowing!) he cried. A shout went up from the yeerk supporters. Marco was charging for all he was worth.

(GET HIM!) Bellowed the Visser. The Yeerks got off of Cassie and ran for Marco. Marco knew nobody could help him now. He was on his own.

Visser's Team closed in on him. Only a few more yards, but Marco knew he was not going to make it. "NOO!" He yelled, and dove for the end zone. The Grak's foot connected with him in mid leap, and he smashed into the dome. The Grak's kick had weakened the Dome like none of the other collisions before it. Marco groaned and fell off the glass. The Hyper ball dropped to the ground.


	17. Chapter 17

"MAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRCCCCCCCCCOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jordan screamed, and crashed through the glass before anyone could stop her.

"Jordan!" Steve grabbed for her, but tumbled out himself. Mrs. Berenson jumped after him. Dan sighed and leapt after them all.

"AHHH!" Jordan screamed, plummeting towards the ground.

(Jordan!) Rachel yelled. She raced for the end of the field, but knew she couldn't make it.

Erek started twitching. Ellimist had modified him so that he could stand by and watch the two teams fight, but he couldn't just stand there and let all those other people die. No, he had to. He would be kicked off his job as referee, and Derek would let the yeerks win. A lot more people would die...

"Damn it all!" Erek screamed, and blew his whistle at the falling Berensons.

(Gotcha!) Rachel said, and wrapped her trunk around Jordan. She carefully pulled Steve from the air

WHEE! Derek blew his whistle, and they began to fall again!

"DEREK!" Erek bellowed, and blew his whistle.

Time stopped.

Time resumed.

Time stopped.

Time resumed.

Time stopped.

Time resumed.

(STOP IT!) Rachel screamed, trying to snatch all of the people before they hit the ground.

Time stopped and Erek socked Derek in the face.

Erek and Derek battled while Rachel got everyone else safely to the ground.

"HEY, THEY'RE ON THE FIELD!" People yelled.

Erek blew his whistle, and time resumed.

People began pouring from holes in the broken dome. "CHARGE!" Teddy yelled to nobody in particular.

They charged.

"What do you know?" Teddy wondered. "They listened! Well they should. I am president!"

The Yeerk supporters and the Animorph supporters let into each other with earnest. Nobody could get anywhere.

(Peter!) Tobias yelled.

Peter looked up, and was punched in the face by a man named Jonathan.

(Somebody throw me the Hyper-Ball!)Tobias yelled desperately. (Drode's punching himself a path to it, give it here, quick.)

Naomi looked up from her laptop, which she had put an umbrella over. "You want this?" She asked, lifting the Hyper-Ball into the air.

(Yes! Yes!!) Tobias yelled. (Please throw it here now!)

Naomi shrugged and threw it into the air. It went flying into the air, and landed at the Animorph's touchdown.

(NOOOOO!) Tobias screamed as Visser one reached for it. He hurtled at top speed, but he was too far away.


	18. Chapter 18

Brett wasn't. "Gimme that ball!" He yelled, and slid through the mud. He scooped the ball up and managed to roll onto the first yard line before Visser one tackled him.

Brett grunted and struggled with Visser one. "This is like wrestling gator's back home!" Brett yelled, and forced Visser one to the ground.

Click.

" 'Cept Gators don't have no guns!" Brett yelled. He rolled out of the way as a laser shot past his head.

TSSSEERRRR! Tobias shot from the sky and knocked the Dracon beam flying.

(You're clear, Brett!) Tobias yelled as a controller grabbed him. He struggled to free himself.

"So are you, Tobias!" Chas yelled, and rammed the controller to the ground. "Go!"

Brett forged through the pandemonium, trying to find his way to the Touchdown.

(Wrong way, Brett! Turn to the left.) Tobias yelled.

"AND THIS IS CRAZY!" Lee screamed into his microphone. "THE CROWD HAS BROKEN THROUGH THE SPECIAL REINFORCED DOME, I DON'T KNOW HOW..."

Lee trailed off as he realized that nobody was paying him any attention. "What the hell." he said, and jumped into the crowd, wand flashing.

"Freezzze!" Somebody grabbed Brett. Flayer. "Wheress do you think you be going?"

Flayer grabbed him and tried to slam him to the ground.

(DON'T LET HIM!) Tobias screamed. (It won't count as a run back if you touch the ground!)

Brett, with a super-human effort, forced himself away from the ground. "He's too dang fast!" Brett cursed as a blue blur formed around him.

(No! NO!) Ax yelled, and swung his tail in a huge arc. The Flayer stopped to block the blow. (Run, Brett, Run!)

Toby leapt over a bawling man with a black eye and landed on Flayer's back.

(Had left for a bit to avoid the Grak!) Tobias yelled. (Forward, Forward. Ah, shit! Drode!)

(Karen!) Tobias yelled (Jake! Chas! Jara Hamee! Can anyone take the Drode? Aw, Man!!)

Brett stopped, face to face with Drode. "Move, little man!" Brett said bravely.

"Ahh, Ahh, Ahh!" Drode sneered. "No name calling. Just give me the ball-"

Drode lunged forward, but then froze. Literally froze in mid-air.

"Go for it dude!" Lee yelled, fending off two Controllers and Hork-Bajir.

Brett vaulted over Drode's head, and stumbled. Two Taxxon's had tripped him.

(Just give them a good kick.) Tobias laughed. (Man, my grandma can take out a Taxxon!)

Brett kicked one of them hard. The spikes on his cleats tore a cut on it.

"SKRREEET!" The other dove on it's companion and began devouring it.

Brett raced away in disgust. He passed Jordan, trying to get Marco up, and Dan and Steve fighting three controllers. Several Hork-Bajir peeled off from the crowd and chased him.

(Almost there!) Tobias cheered and laughed. (Just pass that stupid puffball and you're clear.)

Brett raced for the Touchdown. "Yee-Hah!" he cheered. He slowed down a yard from the touchdown and gaped.

The Puffball was gigantic and yellow, almost as tall as the Grak. It was now supported by three thick yellow legs, and had a huge mouth filled with fifty thousand large pointy teeth. It had somehow sucked up the rain and turned into this monster.

Brett backed away a step. "Uh, I don't think it's a stupid little puffball no more."

It gnashed its teeth and took a menacing step towards Brett.

(I don't think it likes being called a stupid little puffball.) Tobias said in a shaking voice.

Tseeww! A red light hit it in the side, and a huge pile of steam rose off of it. It growled and stepped towards the source of the pain.

And Melissa Chapman, for the second time in her life, stood shaking and holding a dracon beam. The puffball roared and leapt at Melissa. Melissa screamed and fired two more shots before it landed on her. Brett just stared at it, and the Hork-Bajir got closer.

(GET!) Tobias screamed. (IN! THE! TOUCHDOWN!!!!!!!!)

Brett leapt for the Touchdown. Several Hork-Bajir landed on top of him.

WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Time froze. Erek and Derek raced through the crowd, arguing. Both had several dents and missle burns.

"I'll laser measure." Erek snapped. He knelt down and measured Brett's hand. He frowned, and measured the football. He frowned, and measured the touch down. He grinned.

"It's a good one!" Erek cheered. Derek measured for himself. He knelt down and measured Brett's hand. He grinned, and measured the football. He grinned, and measured the touch down. He frowned.

WHEEE! Erek whistled and everybody unfroze. Lee had managed to battle his way to his microphone. "ANIMORPHS WIN!!!!!" he bellowed triumphantly. "THE ANIMORPHS HAVE WON!!!"

Instantly, The crowd disappeared.

**NO FAIR! THE CROWD RUINED EVERYTHING!**

I SAID YOU COULD STOP THEM IF YOU WANTED, BUT NOOO. YOU THOUGHT THE CROWD WOULD WORK TO YOUR ADVANTGE. I WON, FAIR AND SQUARE.

**WHAT DO I CARE ABOUT FAIR AND SQUARE?**

WE BOUND OURSELVES TO THE HYPER-BALL GAME. IF YOU DON'T OBSERVE THE RULES, YOU DIE

**AWW, DAMN. **Cryak left.


	19. Chapter 19

THANK YOU, EVERYBODY. I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT, NOW. I WILL CONTINUE TO LET YOU LEARN AND GROW AT YOUR OWN PACE. I WILL GIVE YOU SOME THINGS, THOUGH, WHEN YOU REQUIRE. LIKE THE LIVES OF YOUR THREE TEAMMATES.

The rain stopped, and the ground turned dry and green.

There was a joyful cry from the other end of the field. Marco sat up, looking around. "What happened?"

Jordan burst into happy tears and started kissing and hugging him.

"Ahh!" He yelled, squirming. Jordan wouldn't let him go. "I'm SORRY, Lord, Where did I go wrong? I don't want to got to hell! I'm too cute! Auughh!"

PLEASE SAY YOUR GOODBYES TO BRETT. IT IS TIME FOR HIM TO RETURN TO HIS OWN TIME.

The team ran around the field one more time with Brett on their shoulders, then set him down on the ground

Jake walked over to Brett slowly. "Thanks, man." He clapped him hard on the back, and shook his hand. "I can't find the words to tell you how much it rocked to play football with the Brett Farve."

"Get your cousin off of me so I can say goodbye!" Marco yelled. Jake laughed. "Xena, come control your sister!"

Jake and Rachel, trying hard not to smile, tapped Jordan on the shoulder. "I-uh." Jordan blushed. "I was just-"

"We know what you were 'just'." Rachel smirked.

"See, you man." Marco smiled at Brett. "Are you sure I can't have your autograph?"

"Goodbye, Marco." Brett said.

"Bye." Brett said goodbye to everyone and disappeared.

AND HERE ARE YOUR OTHER TWO TEAMMAES.

"Ugh!" Melissa and Cassie both sat up.

"Am I dead?" Melissa groaned. Rachel slapped her on the back, and Melissa winced. "Guess not."

"You finally got your WAR TIME on!" Rachel cheered. Melissa gave her another strange look.

Jake walked over to Cassie. "You did good, Cassie."

"Thanks." she said quietly.

Jake walked her to the end zone with everyone else.

"Hi." Megan walked from the cabin. Everyone burst into wild applause, and Megan looked down at the ground, smiling.

"Hurry up and end this." Rachel growled. "It's starting to get mushy."

ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT. THANK YOU. YOU HAVE SAVED THE GALAXY. WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO NEXT?

(I'm going to the snack stand!) Ax yelled from the snack stand. (Look at all this amazing assortment of food!)

I WAS THINKING YOU MIGHT LIKE TO TRY A GAME OF HYPER BASEBALL. I WAS WORKING OUT THE RULES, AND-

Ellimist stopped at the looks on everyone's face.

OH ALL RIGHT. IT WAS ONLY A SUGGESTION. The Ellimist sighed, and sent them back to Earth.


End file.
